Like A Closed Book
by CatchTheRainbow
Summary: Mitchie Torres finds it hard to trust people, and one memorable event that occurred in her past is all to blame. When it looks as if she'll never trust another sole again, the mysterious, good looking Shane Gray turns up. With him taking such an interest in her, can she finally open up? Shane/Mitchie.
1. one

EDITED - 9TH OCTOBER 2012 - I've decided to edit/rewrite most the chapters for this story because in terms of content almost everything is hideous LOL. The chapter plots will be the same, but the way they are written will be improved. I'm going to leave my embarrassing author notes in here though...because it's amusing and you can all laugh at my embarrassing 13 year old self, haha.

**A new story wohoo! lol. Okay so I've had this idea for a while and I just wanted to see if anyone liked it. I hope you all do :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Rock. It's not fair.**

* * *

**One.**

I trudged unwillingly down the stairs with a frown evident on my face. All I wanted to do was run upstairs to my room and bury my face into my pillow. It was safe in my room; there was the comfort of my band posters to keep me company. Not like school, where they judged you for even something as stupid as your last name. I pulled my green hood over my head, shielding the most of my face and making sure that the rest was covered by my bangs. I then walked into the kitchen to unfortunately come face to face with her.

The home wrecker, the lying cheater, the person I'd barely spoken to for eight years.

My mother.

She was sitting at the kitchen table with her face expressionless. I had no intention in making any eye contact with her for she would try (and fail) to speak with me again. I turned my attention to the floor as I walked to the refrigerator to make this notion of hers not possible, taking the carton of milk out and gulping some down without using a glass. This irritated her; I knew this for a fact and the smug smile that tugged on my lips when I saw her jaw clench from the corner of my eye could not be helped.

Once I was done, I simply dumped the milk carton on the table and wiped the milk moustache that I knew was there with the back of my hand before walking to the door ready to open it. The raspy tone of her voice calling out my name stopped me in my tracks however.

"Mitchie." My muscles tensed and my body stiffened but I managed to turn around anyway; making sure to stray my eyes away from making contact with hers.

"Yeah?" My impatient voice rang out. I just wanted to get as far away from her as possible.

"…Nothing, just have a good day at school." I rolled my eyes. Would she never stop trying to talk to me? I was never going to reply with what she wanted. I opened the door and slammed it firmly behind me, pulling my hood further over my head.

Let the torture begin.

**-SXM-**

School wasn't exactly my favourite place to be in the world, and mainly I was an outcast and people made sure I knew that. My fellow students didn't converse with me much, but it wasn't like I bothered the same with them anyway; I was pretty antisocial. Always making sure the volume of my iPod was on and loud enough to block out all the potential noises that weren't necessary to grace my ears.

This morning was no different as I walked down the halls. My eyes were downcast as I made my way to my locker and once eventually getting to it opening it slowly with a long sigh. There stood before me, plastered on the back of the metal door was a poster of one of my favourite bands at the moment: Paramore_._They were my inspiration, my muse, people that helped me with most of the lousy songs I bothered to write.

From my locker, I took out my notebook which I had forgotten over the weekend and held it close to my chest. I always felt I needed something to secure my arms because well, I was a fidgeter. I did this subconsciously all the while staring at my poster and soon enough of course I was spacing out. Due to this it was most definitely a surprise feeling the warm hand that touched my shoulder. I jumped startled and turned around with my heart beating fast from the shock.

"You were daydreaming about meeting them again weren't you?" It was none other than my best – and only – friend Nate Black. The grin on his face matched the amused tint in his brown eyes.

"Don't scare me like that." I exclaimed giving him a playful shove. "And no, I was actually daydreaming about them meeting me." My statement caused Nate to raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, what's the difference?" He asked, and I smiled knowingly.

"Need I explain that?" He thought about it for a moment and figured otherwise.

"Don't bother, I'll only get confused. Girls." I shoved his arm again and it warmed my insides as he smiled back at me. I turned to plug my ear phones back into my ears but was stopped short when Nate spoke up.

"Oh yeah, don't forget as I've told you a billion times already, my cousin is starting school here today." I rolled my eyes at his words. He was right about that 'billion'; it actually felt literal.

"How could I forget? You've mentioned this as you've already admitted a billon times. What's his name again?" I actually what it was, but it was amusing to see the look of disdain on his face.

"Shane, Shane Gray." Ah yes, the infamous Shane Gray that I heard about so many times but had yet to put a face to the name.

"Yeah that was it, and don't hit me for asking this but must all people related to you have a colour for a last name?" I was laughing slightly by the end of my sentence, a rare thing I do. It was Nate's turn to shove me.

"Shut up. Anyway, he might be in one of our classes. So watch out for a tall guy who is remotely good looking...cause you know, he's related to me and it just makes sense." I rolled my eyes once again and let out a scoff before a frightening thought sparked in my head.

"Wait, does this mean I have to introduce myself to him? You know I'm not that good at making friends. I'm still wondering why you even bothered to accept me." A smile made its way onto his lips upon hearing my last comment.

"Come on, he's cool. Just do it for me, please?" I groaned. I hated when he used that voice. He knew using that voice would get me to cave in seconds.

"…Okay." See? I told you, it only took seconds! Nate's smile turned to one of satisfaction and his hand patted my shoulder.

"I always knew there was a good deed inside of you Mitch." I stuck my tongue out at him just as the shrill bell alerting us to get to our classes rang. This caused my heart to sink slightly as I finally put my earphones back in.

"See you at lunch?" Nate asked. I nodded at him, managing one last a small smile.

"You know it." He smiled back at me once more before turning around and walking down the hallway. I headed in the opposite direction ready to face homeroom alone. A few paces later I was walking into the classroom with my shoulders sagged low and my eyes on the ground, avoiding eye contact with anybody.

Once in my seat which was at the back of the room I began flicking through my iPod until I eventually found a song that I decided to listen too. I smiled to myself when the beginnings of 'She's a Rebel' by _Green Day _sounded into my ears_._I began nodding to the beat of the lyrics my eyes staring at my desk.

It was halfway through the song when I noticed the usual background noise of the other students turn into silence. Confused, I pressed pause and looked up to see someone standing at the front. It was a boy...a rather good looking boy to say the least. He had pin straight black hair that fell into his big light brown eyes. And he also had grey skinny jeans on that showed off the outline of his strong legs. He wore a dark blue hoodie with a skull design on the front and the weirdest thing about him was he that he wasn't staring at the gaggle of slutty girls which were already ogling him from their seats. His brown eyes where piercing into my own like he could see through me. I looked down, feeling a tingling sensation writhe through my body.

"Everybody, we have a new student here today." Mr. Howard, our homeroom teacher announced. "Tell us your name son."

"Shane, Shane Gray." His voice was deep, and yet it was mesmerizing. My eyes trained back up to look at him again. A friendly smile was on his face, brightening his features and making him all the more attractive.

"Well Mr. Gray, It's nice to have you as an addition to this school. Where would you like to sit?" His eyes were on me again and it was hard not to look away. It was if he had this hold over me, a hypnotic force or something. His eyes left contact with mine to look at something to the right of me and I managed to tear my eyes away from him to look at the empty seat that was there.

Oh no.

Was he was going to ask to sit there?

Please no. Please, please no.

Please?

"Uh, I'll take that one." Damn it! Luck was never on my side. I heard what sounded like disappointed sighs from the slutty crew at the corner of the room and amidst my panic I somehow managed to roll my eyes. I saw Mr. Howard nod and just like that Shane made his way to the back in my direction. My heart began thudding in my chest as he approached closer and I quickly looked down at my iPod, pretended to be intrigued with that. I could feel his eyes on me once he had sat down.

"Hi." He said after a few minutes. The class had gone back to its normal chatter now so I didn't have to worry about evil glares from the girls anymore. Slowly, I psyched myself for what was coming before I looked up from my paused iPod.

"Uh...hey." I wasn't really good at talking to new people, let alone make friends. This response was the best he was going to get. There was an awkward pause before he finally spoke up again.

"So...I'm Shane."

"Well yeah I kind of figured, considering you just said that up there like five minutes ago." I wasn't sure where the 'smartass' in me came from, but it caused me to widen my eyes at myself in shock. Shane shortly after let out a laugh and it had to be one of the most genuine laughs I'd ever heard. It soothed me in a weird way and before I could stop myself a small smile was on my lips.

I hadn't smiled at anybody other than Nate in years...maybe it was because they were cousins.

"You're Nate's cousin right?" I asked him slowly. His laughter subsided and his face took the look of slight surprise.

"Yeah," He said with a nod, "How did you know?"

"Let's just I have my sources." I answered, my small smile turning into a knowing one. Shane stared at me, a look I couldn't really decipher; so I quickly spoke again.

"I'm Mitchie, Mitchie Torres." Shane nodded, a look what realization spreading across his features. It actually made him look somewhat cute…wait, what?

"So you're this best friend Nate always goes on about." That surprised me, I didn't think Nate talked about me that much.

"Nate goes on about me?" I asked surprised.

"Yup. And I was always wondered what this girl with the super cool name would look like." Cool name? I snorted. That was a first from someone.

"I hate it." I admitted "I wish my name was...Hayley or something." There was only one reason I said that, but he didn't have to know. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"Because...well Mitchie sounds so…eh. Whereas Hayley sounds more rocker chick you know?" Shane had a look of thought on his face. It was kind of cute and – snap out of this Mitchie!

"You wouldn't be referring to Hayley from the band Paramore now would you?" I had to stop myself from gaping. _He_ knew _Paramore?_

"Y-you know who they?" He nodded and I simply gawked at him. Wow, I had really underestimated this guy.

"Yeah, I really like their sound." Excitedly, a very uncharacteristic light entered my eyes.

"They're like my all time favourite band!"

"Really? Cool!" I smiled, my lips turning upwards in a genuine effort. Once again, this was a rare thing with me.

"Yeah…cool." A lazy smile was planted on his face as we stared at each other, before the shrill bell rang startling us. Reluctantly, I began grabbing my bag, my earphones still in my ears (though nothing was on) as I stood up.

"What class do you have next…need any help?" I asked him nervously. Wow, I was actually socializing. This was weird…a good weird. He smiled at me again and nodded as he handed me his schedule and I looked over it quickly before giving it back to him.

"Cool, you have math first with me. Come on I'll show you the way." He followed me out of the classroom and we walked side by side.

Had I actually made friends with someone? Was this real life? Everyone else at the school always avoided me or just couldn't be bothered to acknowledge my existence. Nate had always been my one and only friend...but I think I was finally beginning to make my second.

* * *

**I'm sure this has many mistakes but I'm tired and want to sleep so yeah I'll check them tomorrow. Is this worth the review? I hope it is!**

**:D**

**-N x**


	2. two

**Omg! 11 reviews! Thank you guys! :)**

**Here's the next chapter for you. Hope you like! :D**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Rock. Boo._**

* * *

**Two.**

When lunch time _finally _came, I made my way outside. After being in this school for four years, I had eventually noticed that for some reason or another every student except for Nate and I sat inside. I didn't complain of course, in fact you could even call it a plus for me. Somehow Nate always got there before I did, and so it wasn't a surprise for me when I saw his familiar brown curls from a far coming into view.

But wait a second.

Someone else was there with him. Squinting my eyes, I managed to make out that sat next to him was another boy with straight hair. The odd sense of panic I was feeling was quickly demolished - it was Shane no doubt.

As I made my way to the two boys, I tried to look as nonchalant and preoccupied with my iPod as possible. And it definitely wasn't because I was trying to impress Shane or anything...nope, not at all. Once I was standing directly in front of them, I paused the song and took my earphones out of my ears before sitting down also.

"Hey Mitch." Nate greeted me with a smile.

"'Sup Natey boy," I greeted back, nodding to him a smirk on my own face. Nate rolled his eyes at me but his lips were still curved upwards in a smile none the less. My ears suddenly pricked up and I looked over in Shane's direction, watching him laugh. It was weird. I hadn't been able to make another person laugh besides Nate in ages - but then again it wasn't like I tried to anyway. The look of joy on face gave me a warm feeling and I sent a shy smile in his direction.

"…Hi Shane." I said quietly, looking down at the wooden bench beneath my legs. Was I going to have to get used to it not just being me and Nate anymore? After his laughter subsided he greeted me back.

"Hi Mitchie." There was something about his voice that intrigued me. It sounded...dare I say it...hot. I blinked at myself - had a thought liked that just come from _me? _I quickly shut it out. I wasn't the type of girl who thought much about stuff like that anyway. Nate broke me out of thoughts moments later.

"Hey, we were just talking about you actually." That seemed to work. I rose my head up almost instantly while also raising an eyebrow, alternating looking between the two. Nate had a smirk on his face and Shane...well seemed to look uncomfortable.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Shane was just talking about how cool you seemed to be in homeroom and how pretty you – ow!" I heard a thump from under the table simultaneously as Nate yelped. Looking over at Shane, I noticed he was glaring at Nate. And for some odd reason known to me I found it hot - wait I mean interesting. Yeah, let's go with interesting.

His eyes slowly turned to meet my own and we barely made eye contact for two seconds before he was looking down at the table. As if triggering something, my mind suddenly went back to Nate's words.

_Pretty. _Was he going to say that Shane thought I was...pretty? _Me?_

With my mind going back to the situation at hand I looked over at Shane. He was still staring at the table but I was now even further surprised to see what looked like a tint of pink on his cheeks. He wasn't actually blushing was he? In what kind of reality were we if I, Mitchie Torres was able to make a boy blush?!

"Okay…" I trailed off, trying to break the silence but also starting to feel uncomfortable. Nate was the one now glaring at Shane and he but all ignored Nate's glare, calmly taking a sip of his water. Might I add that he was still however looking at the table.

"So," Nate said once his expression had turned back to normal. Turning his attention to me he brightly asked, "Any new songs coming on the way?" I cringed as soon as the words left his mouth. Me writing songs wasn't a thing many people knew and I wanted it to stay that way. Unfortunately it wasn't going to stay that way for much longer.

"You write songs?" Shane asked, his tone interested. His eyes were back on me now instead of the table and I nervously swallowed before trying to answer in a way that would cut off the subject.

"Uh, well yeah but they're really not that good. I mean -"

"Are you kidding Mitchie? Ignore her Shane, they're awesome!" I groaned internally and slapped my hand over my face in despair. It was times like these where I believed Nate really needed tape for his mouth in certain situations. I loved him like a brother – really I did – but _why _did he have to bring such a private part of my life up? Taking my hand away from my face, I could see that Shane was still looking at me and with what I hoped was a look of admiration now on his face. Or maybe it was something else and I was just delusional. Either way it caused something inside me to soar.

"Really?"

"No/Yes!" Nate and I shouted simultaneously. Shane's look of admiration - or what I hoped was admiration whatever! - seemed to change to one of amusement.

"Mitchie never likes to talk about stuff like this to anyone besides me," I looked over at Nate with disbelief clearly written all over my face but he continued to babble on about my business as if I wasn't there. S_hut up! _I shouted mentally.

"But I guess considering your my cousin it should be okay that you know too." Had he gone insane? It sure as heck wasn't okay...and why on earth was he still talking?!

"I always tell her that she's like a closed book..." He paused as if in thought before continuing "but then again I guess that's normal considering her mom -"

"_NATE._" I yelled interrupting him and that most definitely got him to stop. Looking over at me h e saw the hard glare on my face and shut his mouth bashfully.

"Oh, uh...oops?" He was smiling sheepishly at me but the stony look on my face was still there, indicating to him that I wasn't going to smile back. I nervously looked over at Shane and the look on face was a mix between intrigued and confused.

"Okay, now I'm just confused…Mitchie?" All I could do was look back at him helplessly. I obviously couldn't tell him what Nate was about to say because he wouldn't understand. He would just judge me like everybody else who knew did. I cast my eyes away from his face, not bearing to look at him anymore. I then quickly stood up and sent one last glare to Nate who had the decency to look sorry.

"Mitch, wait you don't have to go - I'm sorry!" I heard Nate shout from behind me as I walked away. He didn't follow of course because he knew how I was when I was angry. Not a very pleasant person let me tell you. I heard him sigh and I was glad. He had almost spilled out one the most personal secrets of my life to somebody I had known for less than a day.

As I continued walking, the feeling of shame overwhelmed me. Why did it have to be me with a life like this? Why did my _mother _have to be such big fat liar? Why did my sister have to move away to college and leave me to face life with the home wrecker alone? Why did my dad have to…I couldn't even say it. I missed him too much and it hurt uttering the words. Why did Nate have to be such a big mouth? Why did Shane have to move here in all his good looking glory and hear what Nate's big whale mouth said?

Why, why _WHY?!_

Ugh, my life was so messed up, and it was beyond the point return to be fixed. I stopped next to a nearby tree that was close enough to see Nate and Shane's figures but far enough so they couldn't hear me; which was exactly what I wanted. Slowly, I dumped my bag on the grass and sat down under the tree; rested my head on the bark. Once comfortable I closed my eyes and sighed, putting my iPod back on. This thing was like my best friend – apart from Nate and my guitar of course.

But I was mad at Nate at the moment and my guitar was safely tucked away in my room.

"_Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead. Was it something I did? Was it something you said?_" My eyes were still closed as I sang along to the beginning lyrics of Avril Lavinge's song _My Happy Ending. _I always sang when I was alone and the only person who had ever heard me sing was Nate. That on it's own wasn't because I wanted him to, it had only been because he'd stood outside my bedroom and listened before he casually knocking.

"_Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead. Held up so high I'm like unbreakable thread._" It's a shame I hadn't noticed Shane sooner. I was so into the song that I didn't realise he had moved from his place on the bench and was standing right there (my eyes were still closed.)

"_You were all the things I thought I knew and I thought we could…" _I stopped singing when I had opened my eyes and noticed he was there. He was staring at me in what looked like was awe but I was probably just ridiculing myself again. I jumped, my eyes widening.

I couldn't look away from his soft brown eyes, and was soon hoping desperately that the only reason he had that look on his face was because he thought I was adorable. Not because he heard my singing.

"…Wow." He said slowly and I bit my lip as I continued to looked at him.

"H-how much of that did you hear?" I eventually asked him, not being able to stop myself from stuttering. His lips formed a smile as he looked down at me, and I couldn't deny in that moment that, that smile of his was gorgeous.

"Well, unless Avril added extra lyrics to the beginning of the song, then all of it." I couldn't help but let out a small laugh of disbelief. I was stunned to find out that he knew about this song too. I noticed him hesitate for a split second, before making the decision to sit down next to me. I stiffened a bit at first but relaxed a few seconds later at the warm smile on his face.

"You have an amazing voice you know." He stated simply, as his eyes held my gaze. Heat rose to my cheeks – which is not very common with me – as I looked down and broke they eye contact.

"Thanks." I said quietly. I wasn't one to take compliments well, but I felt it would be rude to brush this one aside.

"Why don't you like people hearing you sing?" He asked, his voice sounding as if he was trying to be careful. I sighed as I stared down at the thin patches of grass around my legs.

"I don't know...I just don't." I was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable under his stare and I could even imagine him was raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I guess I'm a little bit shy." I eventually admitted. Why I was admitting this to him of all people I wasn't know. After a minute or two I could feel Shane patting my arm and that of course caught my attention and made me look up. His eyes really were the nicest shade of brown you could find.

"Well you shouldn't be. I'm sure people would love to hear your voice." Too entranced by his pupils to speak I merely shrugged. But despite that I was still feeling uncertain.

"You don't know that." I whispered, forcing myself to say something at least. He shrugged mimicking my past actions.

"Maybe I don't, but you never know…" He trailed off mysteriously; and what looked like a small knowing smile playing on his lips. I gave him a suspicious look but then quickly shrugged it off. What was there to be suspicious about? After a few moments of silence, Shane quickly stood up from his spot next to me and gave me a small wink.

"See you around Mitchie." Looking up at him, I nodded with a small uncharacteristic smile on my lips. With one last heart warming smile of his own, he walked back into the direction of where Nate was still sitting but made his way past him into the school. I stood up a few minutes later after thinking about a few things and headed back to Nate. He stood up when he noticed me approaching.

"Mitch I'm sorry," Nate gushed out. "I didn't mean to say all that stuff. You know me, always such a big mouth." He gave me a weak smile, and I smiled back. I always thought he was cute when trying to get on my good side - but only in a brotherly way of course. I walked over to where he was standing and wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"It's okay Nate. We all make mistakes." He sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around me so that he was hugging me back.

"Good. I was afraid you were really mad at me this time."

"I could never be truly mad at you for that long Natey. You know that." He let out a laugh as we released each other.

"That's true." I joined in his laughter as we headed to go back inside as well.

* * *

**Yes, I know the ending is lame. i just didn't know how to end it :|**

**And yes, this chapter was a little boring but it's vital to the story. You are all probably wondering: What happend with Mitchie's Mum and Dad?**

**You'll find out soon enough. ;) The drama starts next chapter! Please tell me your thoughts in a review! :D**

**Thank you!**

**Natalie x**


	3. three

**Thank you for reviewing last time guys. You all rock. You'll finally find out what Mitchie's problem with her mother is.. ;)**

**Hope you like it.**

**_DISCLAIMER: If I owned Camp Rock Surely I'd be dancing in money._**

* * *

**Three.**

Three weeks later I was smiling more. The need to be alone wasn't as strong and I didn't shy away from everyone I made eye contact. I didn't want to believe it was all thanks to Shane being here...but it was obvious that it was. I was slowly getting used to being being around almost all the time and I was glad he was here too. I now had not just one but _two_ friends I could to talk to about stuff, and I never thought I would be able actually say 'I have_ friends_' in the plural sense.

Yeah I know, I'm pathetic, sue me.

The thing about Shane was that he was unlike any other boy I'd ever spoke too and to be honest that wasn't very many anyway. He seemed to understand me and that in it's self was kind of an a miracle because let's face it, I was pretty hard to figure out. He could even make me laugh from time to time and only Nate had the power to do that before him. We began to walk around as a trio. Nate, Shane and I and it was interesting to say the least. Girls continued to go all goo-goo eyed over Shane, and so I was beginning to become a blimp on the radar of many jealous teenage girls. I didn't understand what they were worried about anyway, it wasn't like Shane was interested in me.

If only.

As well as the fan club, the only other hard thing to deal with being friends with Shane was the fact that he wanted to know what the deal with my mom and dad was. It was like I really wanted to tell him but at the same time I really didn't.

Could I trust him?

How did I know if he would understand? – That was the problem!

I would always either change the subject or pretend as if I couldn't hear him subtly ask. He seemed to be cool with that for a while but then he would start asking again out of the blue. It wasn't easy dealing with the amount of pressure. Having a life like mine was bound to make you as secretive as I was. I found it hard to trust people and Shane was just going to have to accept that.

**-SXM-**

On another boring school day like no other, lunch had just finished and the worst was yet to come. A lame ass class I'd like to call Physical Education was underway. Shortened form: P.E. It had to be my worst subject and I absolutely hated it because I was totally, utterly useless at sports - no exaggeration. I didn't mind getting sweaty and all of that stuff but I did mind getting hit with a ball or tripping over a hurdle. I sighed as I said good bye to Nate and Shane and headed into the female changing rooms.

All the girly, stuck up girls were already in there and they were no doubt gossiping. I rolled my eyes and walked passed them and they gladly ignored me as usual. As I got out my stuff to change into, I decided that it wouldn't hurt to eavesdrop considering they did there smack talk out in the open anyway. I heard Shane's name a few times and the words 'hot' and 'sexy' and 'rippled muscles'. I don't think I've ever gagged that much in the space of ten minutes like I did then.

Once I'd finished changing, I quickly put my hair in a low side pony tail. It was shame you always had to tie your hair up. I felt so exposed and somewhat cold without my long hair covering my neck. I tied up my laces and frowned at my reflection in the mirror. Why did they make these shorts so…short? Glancing over at the group of mega sluts I had to raise an eyebrow. Why did they bother to apply lip gloss before P.E?

Superficial much?

I rolled my eyes (again unnoticed by them) and walked out to join the other girls who were already out there in the hall. They were all sitting on the floor talking and laughing with their respective friends. I couldn't join in of course.

I walked to the back and sat down, hugging my knees to my chest as I rested my head against the wall. I noticed the boys on the other side of the hall and they were already in the middle of a game: Dodge ball. I quickly noticed Shane and Nate were standing in the back, hands in their pockets, looking bored. Why did the boys get to wear jogging bottoms and us girls had to suffer with shorts revealing our bare legs! Our school was definitely sexist but I'm sure the popular crew didn't have a problem with that. Our P.E Teacher blew her shrill whistle, causing me to wince.

"Alright girls," Coach Adams started. "Today we have the boys in the hall with us so Coach Hillman and I thought it would be good sportsmanship for you all to do a conjoined game of dodge ball. Girls versus boys!" A majority of the class groaned like me but others squealed in delight. The happy ones included the competitive ones…

And the one's who just wanted to be close to the boys.

"Let's get over there and show those boys whose boss shall we!" I sighed and grumpily stood up; this was on the borderlines of just pure torture now. I was sure it would only be three seconds into the game before I was hit on the head, went 'oof!' as I fell to the ground and would be whistled out. I walked over with the other girls with my arms crossed and my hair in my eyes. Sometimes, life really sucks.

The boys had huddled up into some sort of team pep talk which was pointless because this was P.E game of dodge ball, not some important football game. Shane looked over at me with a smile followed it up with a wink. I tried my hardest not to blush because that word wasn't in my vocabulary and even thought he'd been doing that so often these past few weeks my reaction was always annoyingly the same. I managed to give him a small smile back before looking down at the ground beneath my converse. Why was my stomach doing repetitive somersaults?

"Girls stand in position." Upon hearing this, I purposely went all the way to the back and made sure I was well hidden. And to make things worse, The boys got to start with the balls and the throwing. Both coaches blew their whistles and soon the boys were off.

Usually I would just wait for the ball to collide with my arm or something and happily walk away to the benches. But today instead I was running around like an idiot trying not to get hit. Surprisingly I had managed to stay in the game longer then ten minutes - that was a record. Nate went out just minutes into the game, and I'm sure he did it on purpose; who could blame him. He would occasionally send me waves from his seat on the bench making me laugh.

And it wasn't long after that before the disaster struck.

You see, Shane was very good at this game. He seemed to be able hit everyone he could get his balls on (ahem – not in that way). There was around seven of us girls left and about twelve of the boys. Shane was right at the front and after not even acknowledging the whole game, he was now looking at me with a smirk. I turned around to make sure there was no one behind me and I came face to face with the wall. I turned round slowly and gulped. He wouldn't do that to me…he wouldn't right?

He raised the ball in the air and then just like that he threw it. It was like we were in a movie and the ball was going in slow motion. I had lost the ability to move and all I could was stand there gaping as the red rubber ball grow closer and closer to my face. At the last minute I closed my eyes tightly and the ball collided with my head. Hard. My body went backwards and my head went 'slam!' into the something hard. I then fell down head first to the floor and after that I was out cold.

** -SXM-**

Opening my eyes slowly, I immediately noticed two figures. I blinked twice and the blurry figures turned into none other then Shane and Nate, both wearing worried expressions.

"Ugh…Where am I?" A horrible throbbing was coming from my head and I groaned.

"You're in the nurse's office." Shane answered for me and he sounded very sheepish too. I looked over at Nate and his face was now wearing the expression of relief.

"What happened?" I could vastly remember Shane hitting me with the ball but then everything after that was just blank.

"Mr. Show off over here hit you too hard with a ball causing you to bang into the wall and then the floor." Nate informed me with a shake of the head. I turned my attention back on Shane with a raised eyebrow and I slowly began to sit up on the white bed I was lying on. He gave me a nervous smile before looking down and away from me. Was it pathetic that even after what he'd put me through I couldn't help but find him kind of cute when he looked nervous?

"Really? The wall? Damn, my head hurts!" I whined. Nate handed me and icepack that was near him and I muttered a 'thanks' as I put it on my head. Shane decided to look back up at me once I'd gotten used to the cold sensation on my temple.

"I'm sorry Mitch, it was an accident I swear!" I rolled my eyes, and I couldn't withhold the small smile that was growing my face.

"It's alright Shane. We all make mistakes." I patted his arm with my free hand and his worried brown eyes slowly turned to reassured ones once he smiled at me.

My stomach was now doing jumping jacks as well as somersaults like it had been before.

**-SXM-**

I got home around eight thirty in the evening that day. I was having too much fun with Nate and Shane in Starbucks to notice the time. It wasn't anything to worry about because it wasn't like my _mother _would care anyway...or so I had thought.

I stopped in front of my front door with a small smile on my face. A small smile that was getting more and more frequent as the days went on. Opening the front door with my keys, I closed behind me before I slowly made my way up the stairs to my room. I was stopped in my tracks however when I heard a voice.

"Where on earth have you been young lady?" A moment or two passed before I sighed agitated and I turned around to face the woman herself. She wore a frown on her face and she folded her arms across her chest in a disapproving manner.

"Out." I told her simply, my voice ringing with a blunt tone.

"It's nearly nine in the evening Mitchie. You should have been home at least 4 hours ago." I rolled my eyes before stonily replying.

"Whatever, I'm here now." And then I turned back around to walk the rest of the way up the staircase.

"Don't you walk away from me...Michelle Demitria Torres!" For the second time that evening, I stopped dead in my tracks. Did she really just use the full name card on me?

"What?" I snapped coldly, turning back round to face her again. I watched her as she shook her head at me in anger.

"Don't talk to me in that tone young lady. How dare you?" I almost gaped at her. That did it, that was what had erupted me.

"How dare me? How dare _you?!"_ I stomped back down the stairs to meet her at the bottom._ "_You go along everyday as if everything is okay when it's not. Everything is your fault. You broke us! Broke me! Our relationship, our family, _you!_" Tears were burning in my throat and stinging my eyes but I held them back because she didn't deserve one drop of my tears.

"To this day I can never find it in me to forgive you, you know that? Don't you feel ashamed of what you did?!" I was yelling at this point, and I was sure the neighbours could hear me but I didn't care. I just wanted to hurt her, hurt her like she was hurting me for the past nine years.

"Cheating on your own husband with his brother! Then not just once but _nine freaking times._" She looked down guiltily and I could see the pain in her eyes. As if the memory of what I'd just brought burned her insides before she slowly looked up at me again.

"Then worst of all. He results to killing himself. My dad killed himself because he couldn't take the pain of remembering. Walking in on you and his brother going at it. Screaming each others names over and over -"

"Mitchie stop it!" She shouted and I noticed that there were tears shining in her eyes now. They eventually streamed slowly down her cheeks and I felt not remorse. She could cry buckets for all I cared.

"Do you know what it's like to be me? Do you _mother?_ The daughter of a women who was too tempted for her own good. I can't barely trust people any more because I never know if they're like…like you." Sniffing, she took a step towards me as if trying to reach out to me. But I took a large step back, not wanting her to touch me.

"Mitchie…"

"What? Are you going to apologise? Well too late for that _mother. _I've already wished for another parent and sadly that wish has yet to come true." That did it. She choked on her tears and began to sob, putting her face in her hands. I simply stared at her in anger, watching her try but no avail hold back her never ending tears. This was the woman I was supposed to look up to as an example of a good role model. The one I was meant to go to if I needed advice.

And yet, I couldn't do that. I would never be able to do that.

I couldn't hold in my own tears any longer at the thought of this and they slowly rolled down my face as I quickly turned and made my way up the stairs. I slammed the door shut to my bedroom with a huge force before collapsing on my bed. I then buried my face in my pillow to quieten my sobs as they wrecked through my body.

Yep, my life was a total wreck.

* * *

**...So. What did you all think. Thumbs up or down - I really hope you say up! :D Please review!**

**Thank you! - Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Natalie x**


	4. four

**This would have been up sooner but I've been busy for the past few days. I'm sorry this is kind of late :/**

**Thanks for all the reviews last time. It means alot to me that people like this story :) This chapter is a little short but hey at least it's a chapter!**

**A new character, yay! It's actually one of my reviewers for this story _princesssam411 _who asked to be one! :D Enjoy the chapter.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything...Yeah we get it..._**

* * *

**---**

**Chapter 4**

About and hour had past and I was still locked up in my room. I was snivelling since I had been crying pretty hard. I looked around my room and my eyes set on my guitar. I was tempted to grab it and maybe start on a new song but then I decided I'd rather just sit and continue with my moping. I sniffed again and went to the bathroom to check my reflection. I groaned at what I saw. Messed up hair, puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

I looked like total utter crap.

I ran a hand through my hair and that seemed to help the situation a bit. I then washed my face. Eh, not that much of an effect but it would have to do. I walked back into the room and grabbed my phone. I scrolled down to Nate's number and pressed the green calling button. Annoyingly I kept getting his answering machine (which in my opinion was way too happy and preppy for my liking.).

I sighed as I looked out the window. The sky was a mixture of dark purples and blues. How pretty. I then looked at my clock; 10:07 PM it read. I needed to get away from here. Have some thinking time to myself. Biting my lip I pondered in my mind about whether I could try and sneak out the window…well if I wanted to fall to my death then that was out of the question. I would have to brave it out quietly and walk through the front door.

I slipped on my dark purple hooded jacket and quietly tip toed down the stairs. I managed to avoid the horrible creak which was on the fifth highest step. My mother was sitting facing the T.V her head on the edge of the couch. She looked like she was sleeping so she would probably never notice.

I opened the front door quietly and closed it behind me with a soft thud. I then blew a sigh of relief, how close was that? Shoving my hands deep in my jacket pockets I walked down the sidewalk not really knowing where I was heading. The wind blew in my face making my fringe fall into my eyes.

I walked a few minutes more and I could see the park from a distance. It looked deserted and quiet. I made my way to the bench inside the park my eyes downcast on my converses. This resulting for me to bump into someone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and – Shane?" There stood before me was Shane looking down at me in surprise.

"Mitchie?" He asked in bewilderment.

"What are you doing here?" We both said together. We looked at each other blankly for a few seconds before bursting out into a random laughing fit. Once we had quietened down I sighed and looked at the ground.

"What are you doing here Mitchie?" I looked up and my eyes met Shane's. Even in the dark his eyes were shining. A lovely brown colour.

"I, uh, came here to think about some stuff. You?" Shane looked over my shoulder for a few seconds before making eye contact with me again.

"Same reason as you I guess." I nodded, looking back at the ground. I could feel his eyes on me. Probably trying to figure out what I was thinking. Well he was going to have to be a smart one to know the answer to that.

"…Have you been crying?" I looked up and bit my lip. I'm sure my eyes were still a little bit red and my cheeks still tear stained.

"N-no." I stammered. Great answer Mitchie, great answer.

"That's not what it looks like." He answered in a 'matter of fact' tone. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Was I ready to tell him? Nobody knew about the situation with my mum except for Nate. Was I ready to let another person in? I guess Shane did deserve to know the truth. He was one of the only people to take in interest in my life anyway. It was time.

"…Lets sit on that bench over there and I'll tell you." Shane smiled down at me and took my hand. I felt a tingling sensation in my finger tips. Was that a sign or something?

We sat down on the bench and I took a deep breath. I told him about the fight with my mother and what it was about. Then I told him about my mother's past cheating ways and how I was feeling at the time. Then finally I told him about my dad and how he dealt with the situation. Shane was quiet the whole time and seemed to be listening intently. When I was finished I took a deep breath once again. It was nice to let everything out once in a while instead of bottling up my feelings.

"Wow." Was all Shane could say. I bit my lip once again and stared at my hands in my lap. A few seconds later I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder making me jump. I soon relaxed when he pulled me closer to him. Was this supposed to be some sort of side hug?

"Thanks for telling me that Mitchie. I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me something so…dramatic." I smiled softly and leaned my head on his shoulder. I don't know why I did it, he just felt very comfortable. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Shane seemed to be deep in though about something. I then realised he was out here for a reason too. I cleared my throat and he looked down at me. I took my head off his shoulder but his arm remained around mine.

"So what's going on with you? Why are you out here?" Shane looked down and then back at me.

"It doesn't really matter." I raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, I just told you one of the most _secret _secrets I have. Time for you to return the favour." He sighed.

"I…I can't tell you. Not yet anyway. I promise I will soon." It was my turn to sigh this time but nodded anyway. He respected my privacy once and now it was mine turn to respect his. For the time being anyway…

--

The next few days at school were interesting. I felt much closer to Shane now that he knew why I was so secretive. Nate seemed to be a distracted though. I would ask him why but he would just tell me that nothing was up. One day at lunch we were sitting outside in the deserted area once again. Shane kept on making me laugh but Nate seemed to be preoccupied with his phone. A weird goofy smile on his face.

"Okay Nate, who do you keep texting?" He looked up at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

"No one, don't worry Mitch – Hey!" I had grabbed his phone and looked at the screen. I can be a pretty nosy person sometimes.

"Who's Samantha?" Nate seemed to blush once I mentioned the name.

"She prefers to be called Sam actually." I looked at Shane and we both shared a smirk.

"Ooh, Nate has a crush!" He shoved me playfully on the shoulder making me laugh.

"Shut up! I do not." Ha, that was Nate's lying voice. I raised an eyebrow.

"Nate, I've known you since we were six year olds. I can tell when you are lying." Shane seemed to have an amused expression on his face. It was cute…not that I really cared or anything. Pft!

"Okay fine," I smiled victoriously. "I met her like a few days ago in Starbucks. I bumped into her, we got talking and she seems really cool." Nate seemed to really like this girl. I was happy for him.

"Want to see a picture of her?" I nodded eagerly. Nate took his phone back from me and pressed a few buttons.

"There she is." He gave me his phone and I smiled as I grabbed it. However once I set eyes on the picture my smile dropped. Dark brown hair, brown eyes that toothy smile. This couldn't be happening.

"Mitch? What's wrong?" I looked up at Nate and he looked confused. I then turned my gaze over to Shane who seemed concerned.

"N-Nate." I stammered. "That's my cousin. Her dad is the guy my mum cheated with."

* * *

**Dun, dun duuun. xD I've added to the drama! What do you think will happen? Ooh I know! ;)**

**Please review! :)**

**Natalie x**


	5. five

**Hellooo :) Thank you soo much for the reviews last time! :D They make me smile! And a smiling author is a happy author which leads to long chapters like this one! :D**

**Note: Some more new characters. Jason!! (Yay) and his girlfriend who is actually a great new friend of mine on this site _Mrs._ aka Shannen. :) She is only mentioned but you will really meet her in the next chapter or so.**

**Enjoy the chapter!!  
**

**_DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Camp Rock or The lovely song by Demi Lovato._**

* * *

---

**Chapter 5**

I stared shocked and slightly angry at the screen in front of me. This…this couldn't be right. It all had to be some misunderstanding.

"Mitch…a-are you sure?" Nate asked his voice trembling. I slowly turned my gaze to Nate.

"Of course I'm sure Nate. I think I know what my own cousin looks like!" He shrunk down at my raised voice. I felt an arm on my shoulder and I turned to Shane who looked very calm.

"Mitchie, calm down." I took a deep breath and nodded at him before turning back to look at the screen.

"Nate, what did she say when you were at Starbucks. Did…did she say anything about me?" Nate shook his head.

"I don't actually think she knows I know you." That was a point. I nodded and thought for a second. My eyes grew wide as I realized something, so I looked back at Nate.

"She didn't say she was…moving…to our school did she?" Nate winced and hesitated. Oh no, this could only mean one thing.

"No…" I blew out a quiet sigh of relief. "But she's moving into a house that's a few streets away from mine." I groaned, smacking my hand against my forehead. I didn't think I would ever see Sam and her father again. Now I had more of chance of seeing her everyday.

"Why, _why me?_" I muttered to myself. All the bad things seemed to happen to me. Never anybody else. I slumped my shoulders and bit my lip as I stared at the ground. I could feel Shane and Nate's eyes on me but I just ignored it. I didn't want to see to their pitying stares.

--

After school that day Shane asked if we wanted to come over to his house. I hesitated I never really went over to other peoples house because no ever bothered to invite me. I had been over to Nate's house a few times and he had been to mine but that was really it.

"Come on, It could take your mind off of this Sam thing for a while." I sighed. That was true. Then again there was my mother and her yelling at me again for coming home late.

Oh, what did I really care about what she said though?

"Okay." I said with a smile. Shane smiled back and once again butterflies erupted in my stomach. What was this effect Shane had on me? Nate smiled and nodded.

"Great!" Shane exclaimed. I smiled again and then Nate and I followed him out of the building. We walked all the way to his car which I didn't know he had – in fact I don't think Nate did either. So it wasn't a surprise when we both stood there gaping at his silver mustang. While Shane smiled smugly, his arms folded.

"You…you have a car?" I asked in pure surprise. Shane nodded.

"Why yes, yes I do. Thank you for noticing Mitch." He answered smugly. I snapped out of my shocked trance and gave him a shove which caused him to laugh. Oh what an adorable laugh he had.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me?! You could have saved me the trouble from walking to school!" Shane shrugged innocently at Nate's annoyed expression.

"I thought you could use the extra exercise." I couldn't help but let out a laugh, but then Nate shot me a glare so I shut up.

"Enough bickering and let's get into this thing." I exclaimed once Shane and Nate began to start a small argument. I rolled my eyes and pushed past the two of them to the door.

"Let me do the honors'!" Shane raced over to the other side where I was standing and opened the car door for me.

"After you." I rolled my eyes but smiled and thanked him never the less. The drive to Shane's house was pretty quiet. I was once again listening to my iPod. I was nodding my head to the lyrics of one of my favorite Paramore songs 'Ignorance.' Shane glanced over at me from the front quickly with a smile.

"Is that ignorance I faintly hear?" I nodded grinning. His musical knowledge never ceased to amaze me. Nate seemed to turn his attention away from the window upon hearing Shane's words.

"Ooh, let me hear!" He grabbed one of the head phones from my ear and plugged it into his own.

"I love this song!" Nate smiled. "And plus that Hailey girl his hot." I raised an eyebrow as Shane laughed from his seat at the front.

"Um, I never heard that revaluation from you before Nate. I really didn't need to know that." Nate shrugged as I shuddered. The thought of my best friend crushing on one of my idols was pretty weird.

We eventually reached Shane's house. It was quite big and looked really nice. I was jealous squared.

"He we are. My home." I unbuckled my seat belt once I'd put my iPod back in my pocket and was about to open the door when Shane beat me there again.

"Thanks." I said softly as I got out of the car.

"It was no problem really." We just stood there staring at each other with small smiles on our faces. Then we heard some one clear their throat from the left. We snapped our gazes to where Nate was standing uncomfortably.

"If you two are done sharing your little 'moment.'" He used his fingers as air quotes around the word moment. I looked down as the heat rose to my cheeks. Shane cleared his throat as he slammed the door. I walked over to the front door and stood next to Nate. Not forgetting to elbow him quickly. That'll teach him for interrupting my so called 'moment' with Shane. Shane walked over to us with his keys as he opened the door.

"Mum! I'm home!" Shane yelled. A woman who looked in her early fourties came out from where I think was the kitchen. She smiled when she saw us.

"Hey there Shaney bear." I raised an eyebrow in amusement as Nate stifled a laugh.

"Mum," Shane whined. "I told you to stop calling me that." She shrugged innocently. I see where Shane gets that from.

"Some names just stick." Nate couldn't hold in his laughter and burst out in a fit. This turned Shane's mum's attention to him.

"Why, Nate I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Once Nate's laughter had subsided he smiled.

"I'm doing fine Aunt Denise." She smiled and turned her attention to me.

"And you must be Mitchie." I widened my eyes in surprise. She must have noticed my expression because then she laughed.

"Shane talks about you a lot." Shane's facial features turned to one of alarm.

"W-what? No I don't." His mother smiled knowingly.

"Oh please, don't think I don't hear what you tell your brother." Shane stared shocked at his mother and her words.

"…You were eaves dropping on me and Jason?" She shook her head.

"Don't think of it as eaves dropping. Think of it as a mother merely listening in on her son's conversations." Shane narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Besides, how else would I know that you think Mitchie over here is so pretty her eyes sparkle wherever she goes?" Shane's eyes widened even more as he began to blush a bright red. I bit my lip as I stared at Shane my heart pounding. He actually thought I was pretty?

"Mum…" He whined again. I was still shocked at this confession that all I could do was stare at Shane.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you sweetie. Just stating something I heard." Shane's eyes were glued to the floor.

"Couldn't you have just kept that to yourself?" I heard him mutter. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and that finally tore my gaze away from Shane. A teenage boy who looked older than Shane but had similar features joined us in the corridor. I guessed this to be the famous Jason.

"Who's hear? I hear voices!" He stopped when he saw me and Nate.

"Nate! My man. How've you been?" They did some sort of weird man hug. Once they released each other he looked over at me a warm smile on his face.

"Shane, I'm sure this is Mitchie am I right?" I smiled back and glanced at Shane. He still seemed to be intrigued with the floor.

"Yeah, your right." I answered. He surprised me when he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm Jason. Shane's older and better looking brother" I laughed as I awkwardly hugged him back. He released me a short while later and gave me the once over.

"Wow, Shane was right. You are quite the looker." I blushed and looked over at Shane again who smacked his forehead and muttered something.

"Thanks." I said quietly. I wasn't used to people giving me compliments. As you know I didn't really socialize.

"Though, I've only got eyes for one person. Who right now is in the bathroom." I laughed. I liked Jason already.

"Oh, Jason speaking of Shannen, tell her she can stay over for dinner if she wants." Shane's mum said.

"Will do mum." Jason replied. He looked back over at Nate and me.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Nate, and it was nice meeting you Mitchie." I nodded at him as he ran back up the stairs. Probably to go back to who ever this Shannen girl was.

"You two can stay over for dinner too if you can." Nate and I nodded with a smile. She smiled back and then went back into the kitchen.

"Now that _that _embarrassing episode is over, let's go up to my room." We all laughed as we followed Shane up to his room. Shane's room was like a typical boy's room but yet similar to my own. He had posters of some famous bands to which all I knew, a messy pile of clothes strewn on the floor and a T.V, laptop and guitar in the corner.

"Cool, you have a guitar?!" I walked over to his acoustic guitar in the corner and picked it up.

"May I…" I asked looking over at him. He smiled and nodded. I smiled in return as I sat on his bed and began to play some chords. It was to a song I was writing but I wasn't going to sing the words out loud. I never sang around anybody but myself. Once I stopped strumming I looked up at Shane who was grinning.

"Is that a song you're working on?" I bit my lip and glanced over at Nate who was also smiling.

"Yeah…"

"May I hear some of it?" I looked down at Shane's carpeted floor.

"Please?" I stupidly looked up and met Shane's pleading gaze. I looked over at Nate helplessly who had the same expression. I sighed.

"Okay…" They both cheered. "But this is a one time thing." They both nodded still happy that I was actually playing something for them.

"This song is called 'Believe in Me'" I started strumming the beginning chords and took a deep breath as I started to sing.

_I'm losin' myself  
Tryin' to compete  
_

_With everyone else  
Instead of just bein' me_

_I don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
_

_I need to change my ways  
Instead of always bein' weak_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feelin' beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
You see, I just wanna believe in me  
_

_La la la la, la la la la_

I strummed the last of the chords and stopped with a sigh.

"That's all I've done so far." I said quietly. Shane a Nate began to clap loudly and cheered me on. A huge grin appeared on my face.

--

After dinner, I got home that night around 9:00 PM. Shane had offered to drive me home and he was now parking his car on the side of the pavement.

"I had a lot of fun Shane, thank you." He grinned at me. Oh how much I loved his grin.

"No problem Mitchie. You deserve to have a good time. I'll walk you to your door." I nodded as I opened the car door. Once I had got out we walked all the way to my front porch. We stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

"So I guess this is goodnight." Shane said quietly. I nodded with a small smile on my face.

"Yeah…so…goodnight." I answered just as quietly. Shane leaned down and planted a small kiss to my cheek. A small tingling was felt on my cheek. My heart fluttered upwards and I couldn't stop the huge smile from forming on my face.

"Goodnight Mitchie." Shane whispered with a smile, turning back to his car. I sighed as he walked away.

"Goodnight Shane." I whispered knowing he couldn't hear me. I used my key to let myself in coming face to face with my mother. She had a stern expression on her face and my smile faded into a frown.

"Where have you been?" I rolled my eyes.

"Like it matters." I said in monotone. She sighed and shook her head.

"We'll talk about this later," _No we won't _I thought to myself. "Right now something more important has come up. Follow me." I hesitated but followed anyway. We walked into the living room and sitting there was the last person I expected to see right now.

"Hi Mitchie, long time know see." A familiar voice greeted. I froze and stared wide eyed at the visitor in front of me.

"…Sam?"

* * *

**Oooh! What's going to happen? Want to find out? Then please review! :D**

**Natalie x**

**P.S What do you think of adding Caitlyn to the story?**


	6. six

**Hi everyone :) Thank you for all your reviews. I'm so happy people like this story. I started school on Monday and already have homework so yeah updates may be slower but I'll still be updating ASAP!**

**Note: Caitlyn has joined the story. :) And there may be a love triangle between Nate/Caitlyn/Sam. ;) Oh and it's my birthday tomorrow so I'm updating today! 15!!**

**Enjoy guys!**

**_DISCLAIMER: Camp Rock isn't mine, neither is the song by Kelly Clarkson. But wouldn't that make a great birthday present?! :D_**

* * *

---

**Chapter 6**

"…Sam?"

"The one and only." She grinned at me showing off that toothy grin I know all to well. I looked over at my mother, her expression was unreadable. How did she have the nerve to let such a girl into this room? Didn't she of all people remember what happened 7 years ago?

"Why are you here?" My voice was hard and demanding. There wasn't a reason to be polite was there?

"Well, my dad and I moved back here and I thought it would be nice to drop by." My mouth literally dropped open. She really had some nerve. I was hoping never to see her and that backstabber she calls a dad ever again. Then guess who just casually dropped by?

"Well, guess what _Samantha. _It wasn't such a nice idea. Don't you think maybe you're one of the last people I'd want to see right now?" She just simply smirked at me. I looked over at my mother shaking my head.

"I can't believe you let her in." I muttered. She limply shrugged.

"Oh, don't you think it's time to end this feud between us." Who did she think she was Dr. Phil?

"I could never forget such a thing; nevertheless 'end the feud.'" I said mocking her words with air quotes,

"Why don't you do us all a favour or more importantly yourself a favour and get the heck out of our house!" She stared into my eyes for a few seconds as if trying to read me or something before she stood up and made her way to the door. Just as she brushed past me she whispered.

"That friend Nate of yours is hot, I'm sure I've already got him wound around my finger." I clenched my jaw and sucked in a breath to stop myself from punching her square in the face. The door was closed with a slam and the house was left eerie and silent.

--

Half an hour later I was sitting on my bed staring at the wall. I was thinking of all the stuff that had happened today. Shane inviting me to his house, meeting Jason and his girlfriend Shannen, Shane's mother saying all that…interesting stuff, Shane kissing me on the cheek goodnight and most importantly…

Sam's arrival and visit.

All I could do was stare into the space. I'm pretty sure I wasn't even blinking because my eyes began to water and blur out. As I blinked rapidly my ring tone from my phone went off.

"_It's a long shot so I say why not? Every single second I know that I'll regret it --"_

"Hello?" I answered, sounding a little dazed.

"Hey Mitchie, it's me Shane." I perked up at this. A smile slowly formed its way onto my lips.

"Hey Shane…" I greeted. It was silent for a moment.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing…after I left you about an hour ago." My smile grew bigger, though he couldn't see it. He was just so sweet sometimes.

"I-I'm fine, nothing wrong here absolutely nothing." It was silent again on Shane's end of the phone. I'm pretty sure he was raising an eyebrow.

"…Are you sure." I immediately sighed.

"Okay, I'm not fine. I'm far from fine."

"Why is that?" His voice was laced with concern. Emphasis on the sweet!

"…You know my cousin Sam? Well once you dropped me off and I went inside, she was there waiting for me on the couch."

"Really? Wow what happened?" I told him about the whole interaction. Shane was a very good listener.

"And then she left in that flouncy way she calls a walk."

"Awkward. That thing she said about Nate, you don't think she'll mess with him do you?"

"If I know Sam, she probably will. I don't even know how she knew he knew me? Wow I said 'Know' and 'knew' a lot in that sentence." Shane laughed that adorable laugh of his. It was like music to my ears. His laughter died down after a few seconds.

"Anyway back to Nate. What do you think she'll do?"

"That's the worst part, I don't know. And really how did she know about Nate being my friend? What if she's been stalking me for months on end? Oh my gosh I have a stalker! What am I going to do --?"

"Mitch, breath." I did as I was told and took a few deep breaths.

"Thanks. Sorry about that."

"That's okay," I could hear the smile in his voice. "So what are we going to do to help Nate?"

"The only thing we can do. Warn him, he has to believe us I mean come on we've known him for much longer than _her._"

--

"Quit exaggerating guys!" Okay, maybe it would take more to convince him. When Nate fell for a girl he fell pretty hard.

"Come on Nate believe us! I'm her _cousin. _I would know." He raised an unconvinced eyebrow.

"Are you just saying all of this because you're jealous? Aw, Mitch don't worry I won't neglect you or anything." He put a comforting arm around my shoulder giving me a side hug. I shared an annoyed look with Shane and he just shook his head. I shrugged Nate's arm off.

"No Nate! I'm not worried about you 'neglecting' me. You're making me sound like a puppy or something." Shane stifled laughter and Nate just gave me a pitying look.

"I'm not surprised about you being in denial. Its okay you don't have to admit it. I'll see you guys at lunch." He walked off down the hallway as I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Man," I groaned slamming my palm against my forehead. "He's fallen to fast once again." Shane put a comforting hand to my shoulder and patted it lightly. My heart beat's speed rose miraculously and I lost feeling in my shoulder.

"Don't worry he'll come round." His encouraging voice said. All I could do was nod like a zombie. Shane Gray did wonders to me. He gave me a smile and I had to bite my lip and turn my face away. I seemed to be doing this blushing alot lately.

"I'll see you later okay?" I nodded again and he smiled one last time before walking down the hallway. I managed to stumble to the girl's bathroom before the next class started. No one seemed to be in there so I looked in the mirror and let out a huge sigh. What was Shane doing to me? Just because he touched my shoulder I nearly fainted. I guess I had to come to terms I actually had a crush on a guy for once.

A_ real_ crush.

My thoughts were interrupted once I heard a quiet sobbing coming from one of the stalls. Curious, I walked quietly up to it and knocked lightly on it. The person seemed to be trying their best to quieten down but failing miserably.

"Are…are you okay?" No answer. I sighed; I really don't know why I bothered sometimes. I was about to make my way out of the bathroom when I heard the door unlock. Caitlyn Gellar a girl I know came out of the stall with watery eyes and a frown.

"…Caitlyn? Are you alright?" I never really spoke to Caitlyn. She would smile at me every now and then but I never talked to her. I always wondered what it would be like to be her friend.

"No." She muttered walking to the sink. She splashed water on her face and dried it with a few paper towels from the dispenser.

"Do…you…want to talk about it?" I don't really know why I was talking to her. I just…she looked like she needed the help. Biting her lip she responded.

"I'd rather not say…" Nodding in understanding I turned around to exit the bathroom. Then all of a sudden she blurted out.

"It's about your friend…Shane." I stiffened for a second and turned around. What did Shane do to her?

"What about him…" I asked in suspicion. She seemed hesitant to answer. What was the cause of that?

"He…he was my ex boyfriend." That's when the room started spinning.

"W-what?" I asked stammering. I couldn't register this. I wouldn't register it.

"You see, I used to…date him for a while. We went to separate schools so it was a little complicated. We were both happy and all but it was hard to find time to be together. So we ended it. Just, seeing him again brought back a few thoughts and feelings that were a little overwhelming. That's all." I looked down at that floor for a few moments not knowing what to say.

"Does he know you're here" I finally said. She shook her head and sniffed.

"He seems to preoccupied with you and…Nate." The way she said Nate's name seemed to brew to my attention. It sounded like a girly-totally-in-love sigh.

"Hmm, well I hope you're okay. We're both quite late to class now but whatever." She shrugged and gave me a small smile which I returned. Wow, what was with all this socializing this year?

"Do you; want to sit with us at lunch today? I'm sure Shane will be happy to see you." She seemed shy and hesitant though after a few seconds she nodded. Hmm, did this mean we where friends now?

"So…what do you say…friends?" She looked up from the floor at my words and smiled.

"Yeah, friends." I happily returned the smile as we walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

**...Did you like it? Oh and before you ask. Caitlyn isn't going to interfere with Smitchie. So don't be worried or anything.**

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a review :)**

**Natalie x**

**P.S Totally random but has anyone noticed today is the 9/9/09? Freaky or what? lol.**


	7. seven

**Hiya peeps! Thank you for all the reviews last time. It's a great feeling to read all the nice things you all have to say :) I was going to put this up yesterday, but homework comes first :/ I completely forgot to post it once I'd finished. So sorry!**

**Please enjoy!! :D**

**_DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Camp Rock. Life's unfair sometimes :(_**

* * *

---

**Chapter 7**

Lunch time came soon enough. Once again it was Nate, Shane and I the three musketeers. Little did they know though somebody else was going to be joining us. I drummed my fingers against the wooden table nonchalantly as the wind blew gently at my face. I smiled over at Shane lightly who was also smiling back whilst listening to something on his lime green iPod. Nate was grinning widely at something on his phone.

Ugh, no guesses on who_ that_ was right? (Sam!)

I took a sip from my water and I was soon beginning to become a little bored ad slightly annoyed at this silence. Though once I was about to say something, somebody from behind cleared their throat. I turned around knowing who it was.

"Hey, Mitchie." Caitlyn greeted quietly. She wouldn't look up from the floor and her curls bounced everywhere. I smiled at her nervousness. Nate looked up and seemed surprised. Probably because somebody other than him or Shane was talking to me.

"Hi Caitlyn." I greeted back. At the mention of her name Shane seemed to look up. I noticed his thumb brush over the pause button on his iPod and press it lightly. See, why was I noticing little things like that about him? His expression looked shocked and confused and his body seemed to tense up once he relished Caitlyn's presence.

"You guys know Caitlyn right? I uh, thought she might like to join us for lunch today." Nate seemed to be…blushing? For some odd reason. Shane's eyes were glued to the wooden table. I bit my lip as I watched over their reactions. Was this really a good idea?

"Come next to me." I patted the empty space next to me and Caitlyn hesitantly shuffled forward. She awkwardly sat down opposite Nate and bit her lip. Nate seemed to be watching her intensely. Almost as if he was mesmerised. Shane looked really uncomfortable. I already knew the reason why of course.

"Shane, are you okay?" I feigned innocence but held real concern to my voice. Shane nodded slowly and glanced over at Caitlyn who was looking at her scrawny, bitten nails. A short moment later Shane stood up abruptly making all of us look at him in surprise.

"I-I uh, have somewhere to be right now so…yeah. I'll um; I'll see you guys later." He looked at us all by turn giving me the longest look. He then walked down past a few trees until we could barely see him. I kept my gaze on Shane's retreating figure for a few minutes longer before standing up myself.

"I'll go see what's bugging him. You guys socialize. Talk or whatever." I made my way in the same direction as Shane. However not before taking one last look behind my shoulder to see Nate and Caitlyn giving each other awkward smiles. I smiled to myself. Maybe Nate could see something in Caitlyn instead of Sam.

It didn't take me too long to find Shane. He was sitting in the spot against the tree only I go too. I guess I could forgive him for that seeing he was my friend and all. He didn't notice my presence - or maybe he did and he was just ignoring it. He had a faraway look in his eye as I sat down quietly next to him. He didn't jump or anything just kept on staring into space.

"…You okay?" I said quietly. He still staring into the distance just nodded. I sighed.

"Come on Shane, I opened up to you. You can trust me…what's bugging you?" Would he tell me what Caitlyn did? I hope he would. Then I would know our friendship meant something to him.

"Okay," He sighed after a while. "It's kind of a complicated story really…" He told me everything about him and Caitlyn. How he met her, what they did, when they broke it off.

"Seeing her again was kind of a shock you know? I had no clue that she attended this school. I didn't know how to react. I just did the only thing I could think of and left. Have some time to clear my head. You must think I'm an idiot now." I smiled. I was so happy that Shane trusted me enough to tell me all of that. Now I knew our friendship had some value.

"What's this for?" He said once I pulled him into a side hug. I pulled back reluctantly to look at him.

"I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me that Shane. Now I know our friendship means something to you like it does to me." He smiled widely at me as we stood up.

"Of course it means something to me Mitchie. Even if I've only known you for like a month I feel like it's been years. Like you're my best friend." My skin began to tingle once he laid a hand on my arm. I glanced down at his hand for a moment a little dazed.

"Ditto." Was all I could say and rather breathlessly at that. Our eyes locked and I became absorbed in his light brown pupils. It was like there was a force making me unable to look away. Out of instinct I couldn't help but lean in and lightly kiss his cheek. Shane's hand moved down from my arm to grip my wrist as I pulled away.

"That wasn't exactly the place I was hoping you would do that." He told me softly. My eyes widened and my heart began to pick up the pace.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked just above a whisper. He glanced at my lips and he didn't have to answer. I was pretty sure he could hear the thudding of my heart in my chest.

"I don't think I have to answer that." He said almost inaudibly. And that was when he started to lean in. I wasn't sure of what to do. I had never been kissed before in my whole entire life. Well only if you count Nate but that didn't count really because one it was on the forehead and two…well it was Nate. His face was getting closer and closer and as the proximity began to thin down all I could do was close my eyes.

And then Shane Gray's lips pressed softly against mine. Stealing my very first kiss.

--

That day after school on my walk home, I couldn't stop grinning. It was like the muscles in my face were forcing my lips to twitch upwards into a smile. I bit my lip and looked at the concrete pavement as I walked. It was like Shane's lips were still there and mine were tingling. I let out a small squeal (something I practically never do by the way) as I neared my street. Once I had opened the front door I raced up to my bedroom not so much bearing a glance at my mother. Not that I look at her often anyway…

I closed the door quietly and lent against it for a few seconds before walking over to my bed and burying my face in my pillow. The situation was all too overwhelming. Shane _kissed _me. Wasn't that supposed to mean something? And was it normal to hear fireworks in your head? As all these thoughts ran through my mind my ringtone set off. I grabbed it out of my pocket and was more then happy once I saw the ID.

_Shane._

"Hello?" I tried to sound normal but it ended up coming out in a squeak.

"Mitchie? Hey it's me!" I frowned. That wasn't Shane's voice…had Shane been abducted?!

"Uh, who is this?"

"It's me Jason! Remember, the better looking brother." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, hey Jason. What are you - ?"

"And before you continue your question; Shane wanted me to call you. See we're going to Starbucks and we were wondering if you wanted to come with?"

"Cool, I'm in."

"Great!" There was a pause.

"Uh, why couldn't Shane just tell me himself?"

"You see, that I don't even understand myself. Once I mentioned you he suddenly looked nervous and stammered an excuse as to why I had to do it." Was he avoiding me? This made me frown again.

"Oh." Jason must have heard the tone of my voice because he then said.

"But that's just how Shane is. I secretly think he's Bi-polar." This made me laugh and I instantly felt better.

"Ha-ha. Thanks Jason."

"No problem." I heard a rustling in the background and then what sounded like a girl voice.

"Is that Mitchie? Have you invited her yet? Ugh Jase, give me the phone I'll do it." I heard more rustling and some whining in the background.

"Mitchie? Hey, it's Shannen. I'm pretty sure Jason over here has started talking about birds or something." I laughed as I heard Jason's comeback.

"_Hey! They are like legendary in the animal world, don't diss them_."

"Whatever Jason. So are you coming?"

"Yeah, Jason actually already invited me."

"Oh," She sounded quite surprised. "Well then never mind. See you there! Here you go Jase. Oh don't give me that pouty look I'm sorry." I laughed quietly to myself as I heard rustling again. Indicating that Shannen had given Jason the phone back.

"Meet us around half past five okay?"

"Okay." I said grinning.

"Good, see you there!" I hung up feeling a little excited and a little nervous. I was going to face Shane again. Oh this ought to be interesting.

--

I opened the door to Starbucks and the strong smell of freshly made coffee hit my nostrils. I looked around the quiet atmosphere – nobody I knew was here yet. Old guy and old lady, to toddlers fighting over a muffin, Nate and Caitlyn, more elderly pe -

Wait, Nate and Caitlyn?

I squinted my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. What on earth were they doing here? Caitlyn seemed to be smiling a lot as Nate was telling her something. Aw, the interaction looked so cute…this could solve all problems with Sam. Well, actually not _all_ problems. I strode over to their table and smiled.

"Hey guys." They looked up at me and greeted me with a surprised smile.

"Hey Mitchie./Sup Mitch." They both said.

"Mind if I join you guys?" They shook their heads furiously.

"No, not at all." They said together again. Okay the way they kept on saying and doing stuff simultaneously was starting to get a little creepy. I grabbed a nearby chair and plopped myself down.

"Before you ask I was supposed to meet Shane, Jason and his girlfriend Shannen here." They both nodded. Caitlyn didn't look confused or anything so she must have known Jason through Shane. She and Shane had cleared the air about things near the end of lunch so there was no more awkwardness.

"What are you guys doing here?" Caitlyn's cheeks tinted a light shade of pink as she looked down and bit her lip.

"Oh, we were just getting to know each other. Socializing like you had said before." Nate answered. I had forgotten I had even said that.

"Oh, cool. Well the other three should be here anytime soon." As if right on queue Jason, Shannen and lastly Shane came waltzing in. Jason saw us first and waved.

"Hey Mitchie!" Jason greeted as he and Shannen walked over to our table hand in hand. Shane walked slowly behind, his eyes roaming anywhere but me.

"Nate what's up man?" They did that weird fist thing that guys do. Jason looked over at Caitlyn and raised his eyebrows.

"Why, Caitlyn Gellar! Haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" She smile up at Jason.

"I'm great Jason. You?"

"Well I'm just plain awesome!" Everyone laughed apart from me and Shane. We seemed to have met in an eye lock and things were quiet awkward between us at the moment.

"Hi Shane." I said quietly with a shy smile. He slowly smiled back at me and his tense shoulders relaxed.

"Hey Mitchie." He said just as quietly. I got lost in his eyes and soon someone had to clear their throat to get my attention.

"You two, stop with the staring contest will ya?" I looked over at Jason who had amused look on his face. I looked down embarrassed for a few seconds then I looked back up composing myself.

"You guys going to grab some seats or what?" They all began to take any available chairs. Shane set his chair next to me and I couldn't help but smile. I put my hands under the table and I felt Shane grab one of them. I looked over at him and he was grinning. I squeezed his hand and bit my lip as I returned the smile. Everything seemed so...almost perfect right now. This had to be the happiest I had been in a long time. I looked over at the others. Nate and Caitlyn were laughing together while Shannen was lecturing Jason about something on birds and whipped cream (I didn't get it either.) And Shane was here next to me holding my hand under a table. What could possibly ruin this awesome moment?

"Hey Nate, _Mitchie._" Ugh, of course that was what would ruin it.

Sam.

"Mind if I join you guys? Didn't think so." Sam grabbed a seat and wedged herself right in between Nate and Caitlyn. Caitlyn had an angry, confused, shocked and hurt expression all mixed into one on her face. I looked over at Shane with a frown.

My moment of almost perfect was now officially ruined.

* * *

**Aww, who else loved the ShaneMitchie moments? *raises hand* I did!! **

**I hope this chapter didn't dissapoint. I spent a while on it. I know everybody probably hates Sam at this moment but don't judge a book by its cover! She might actually be nice...;)**

**What is going to happen? Want to find out? Please leave a review on what you think! :D Thank you.**

**Natalie x**

**P.S. Please vote: Do you want Nate to end up with Caitlyn or Sam (Choose wisely!)**

**P.P.S Thank you for all the birthday wishes :D I love you all!!**


	8. eight

**Wow..16 reviews? I've never had that many before thank you guys soo much!! :D I hope you like this chapter. You probably will ;)**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to xx-juliaaa, xLove . Me . Rockstarx and Mrs. S .Lafferty for just being awesome people and for all the wonderful conversations I've had with you all. You guys rock!!**

**All you reviewers rock actually! :D Thank you again. ENJOY!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Grr._**

**

* * *

**

---

**Chapter 8**

Over the next few weeks you could say I got much closer to Shane then I was previously. And by previously I mean before the little kiss we shared. It was like he began to hold my hand a lot more and I was almost with him 24/7. He had even kissed my cheeks a few times. Sadly though never on the lips. Would that be pushing the boundaries? That also had me thinking where we stood. We weren't exactly going out but all the signs were there.

Nate and Caitlyn were becoming very close friends, she became mine as well. I could tell Caitlyn liked Nate very much and he liked her. Though there was something – no more like _someone _– standing in their way. Yep you guessed it. Sam.

She didn't attend our school but it was like she just appeared at the wrong times. Nate seemed to like her too and that seemed very confusing to me because didn't he also like Caitlyn? It was just the question of who he liked more. So one Saturday when I was over at his house I asked him.

"Hey Nate?" I asked playing with the zipper on my hooded jacket. Nate sat next to me on his bed his iPod in his hands.

"Hmm?"

"I know this is going to sound kind of nosy but…" I hesitated and looked down. I felt a hand on my arm.

"It's Okay Mitch, just ask away." I looked anywhere but his face.

"Do you like Caitlyn or Sam?" I felt his hand on my arm tense and he slowly pulled it back. I bravely looked over at him to see the uncomfortable expression on his face. He took a while to answer but he eventually did.

"Honestly? I really like them both, but I just don't know who I like more. I'm torn." He put his face in his hands and bent over with a groan. I patted his back awkwardly. I had the huge urge to scream Caitlyn's name and literally force him over to wherever she was at the time. Though that would be a little extreme wouldn't it?

"I know its hard Nate. I'm sure you'll be fine." Just as those words came out of my mouth the door to Nate's room slowly opened. Shane walked in but soon stopped in his tracks once he saw me there.

"Hey Nate…and Mitchie." Nate had mumbled a response in acknowledgement, not even bothering to look up. I gave a sheepish smile in Shane's direction my hand still on Nate's back.

"He-he, Uh hey Shane." Shane's eyes seemed to be travelling back and forth between Nate and me. Then his eyes stopped and fixated on my hand which was still on Nate's back. I'm still not sure but I think something flickered in Shane's eyes then. Almost as if…dare I say it…jealousy? I slowly withdrew my hand and put it in my lap feeling very bashful. With Shane in the room my heart always quickened its pace. Was it really a surprise that it was happening now?

"So, what's going on here then?" Shane asked rather awkwardly. I shrugged in response.

"Nate over here is having girl troubles, you know the usual." Shane nodded as if this were a normal thing. This made Nate raise his head up.

"Ahem, excuse me Mitchie. What do you mean the usual?" I looked over at Shane and stifled a laugh. He grinned at me and all tension that was some what there had dispersed.

"Oh I mean nothing by it. Just that well you, Caitlyn and Sam seem to be the main subject these days." Nate crossed his arms.

"Really, and what Shane and you aren't?" The smile on my face disappeared in a flash and I glanced at Shane who had the same expression.

"What do you mean by that?" Shane asked. I bit my lip; the tension had weaselled its way back into the room.

"Oh come on, it has to be the most obvious thing ever. You and Mitchie are totally into each other." A small silence was issued upon us. I looked over at Shane in a shy manner and he was looking back at me. He gave me a small smile which I returned. We soon seemed to be spacing out until Nate's voice flooded into my hearing.

"…Guys, guys….GUYS!" I tore my gaze away from Shane.

"Huh? /What?" We both asked. Nate shook his head a small smug smile on his face.

"You see, exactly what I'm talking about. It's like I'm not even in the room sometimes." Gosh Nate really knew how to make things awkward for a person didn't he?

"Listen Nate, I --" I was cut short by Nate's ringtone. He gave me an apologetic look before grabbing his phone from his bed side table.

"Hello? Oh, hi Caity." Caity? Since when did Nate refer to Caitlyn as Caity?

"Oh nothing really…Uh, I'm not sure hang on." He looked over at Shane and me.

"Excuse me guys I won't be long." He left the room and closed the door behind him. Shane hesitantly walked over and sat next to me on the bed. I gave him a smile as which he returned. I then began to fidget with my hands. Shane didn't seem to hesitate as he grabbed one of them. He held onto it tightly, staring very intently at it. It was like an eternity before he finally spoke up.

"You know something Mitchie." His voice was quiet. I bit my lip.

"What?" I asked in the same level of quietness as his own voice.

"I have a secret. It's not a bad one. Just a secret that I think you should know." Finally he was trusting me enough to tell me this secret I had been wondering about for weeks on end.

"Really?" Was all I could say. I just wanted to know what this secret was so why would I bother with long responses.

"It's just; I don't know how to say it. It's been gnawing away at me for some time now. I'm afraid of your reaction." I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why would he be afraid of my reaction?

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." I offered in reasurance. He was still staring at my hand as if examining it or something.

"Oh, but you don't know that Mitchie. What I have to say may make you avoid me for...well I don't how long exactly but still." That made me giggle quietly.

"Or maybe…You might take it the way I hope you do." He was confusing me now. It made it all the more frustrating because I didn't his secret.

"I've been talking to Jason a lot these days about it and he says I should go for it." Go for what? What was he talking about?!

"Shane please, I'm getting really confused now. Please just tell me." He sighed and looked up at me grabbing my other hand. My stomach literally began dancing or at least did some form of movement. Shane's face had nervousness written all over it.

"Mitchie…I-I really…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Oh my gosh was he…no he wasn't...was he?

"I really like you." He'd said it. Once the words left his mouth I was stumped for words of my own. All I could do was stare at him in shock. That was the big secret he'd been keeping all this time?

"Mitch…please say something?" His words came out more in a question. I managed to find my voice seconds later.

"So that night in the park…that was the so called thing you were thinking about?" He nodded slowly and I smiled. My heart doing its own little dance.

"Shane…I li--"

"Who wants pizza! I'm buying?" Nate really picked the best time to come back in didn't he? Shane and I gave him a hard look which he acknowledged quite quickly.

"...Looks like you two are in the middle of something special." We continued to look at him. "I'll be going…" He left walking backwards and closed the door quietly behind him. My eyes met Shane's again and we both shared a laugh.

"You were saying, Mitchie." I grinned and did the bravest thing I've probably done before. I grabbed Shane by the shoulders and connected our lips. His arms wrapped around my waist as he kissed back and my arms moved to weave around his neck. Wow, I really couldn't believe I had done that. We pulled away after a while and he rested his forehead against mine.

"I really like you too Shane." I said in between breaths. He gave me a huge smile and I didn't even notice when Nate came back into the room.

"Well, isn't this just something." I turned to Nate not even realising my hands were still around Shane's neck and his were still around my waist.

"You two finally admitted your undying love for each other."

"Oh, shut up Nate." Shane and I both said. I looked over at him and we both shared a smile. It wasn't until that moment I realised my arms were still around his neck so I pulled away, him following suite.

"So, does this mean you guys are together?" I looked over at Shane and bit my lip. He grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers.

"I hope it does." Shane said quietly.

"I hope it does too." I said back in a shy tone. Nate clapped from the side of the room.

"Then I now pronounce you girlfriend and boyfriend. Shane you may now kiss her – just wait till I turn around!" We all laughed as Nate shielded his eyes. Shane leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. My very first boyfriend, wow, things were going to be very interesting from now on right? Well with Sam here to interfere with Nate, Caitlyn and everything of course it would be.

* * *

**So...I guess the end was a sort of implied cliff hanger lol. I hoped you liked it! Yay! Smitchie are together :D**

**And everyone voted for Naitlyn with 14 votes to 2. I'm very sorry to _I'm a friggin pokemon master _and _princesssam411_who voted Sam_._ Especially _princesssam411_ (Sam) who wanted to end up with Nate :/ please don't hate me?**

**Okay, now that _that _was all said. Please do me the honour in reviewing! Who will be the 100th reviewer?! :D**

**Natalie x**


	9. nine

**110 reviews, 56 alerts and 22 faves? *Let's out high pitched scream* Thank you guys soo much :D Virtual cookie time! One for everyone.**

**If I could thank you personally I would really. All your reviews mean so much. Congrats to xx-juliaaa for being the 100th review! Yay. Free virtual hug :D**

**Hope you all like this chapter even though I personally think I could've done better :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Awesome! (Note the sarcasm.)_**

* * *

---

**Chapter 9**

The next day I woke up feeling different. As if something else was there. Was it new found happiness? That seemed to be it. It was a Sunday so I didn't have to get up just yet but for an odd reason I wanted to. _Why waste the day when you can get up bright and early…gosh what am I saying? _I sat up and looked around blinking back the tiredness. My eyes eventually adjusted to the light and I walked over to my window. The sun was out and it caused a smile on my face. I ran a hand through my tussled hair and thought of Shane.

Shane my boyfriend. My boyfriend Shane. It just felt good to say.

As he entered my mind a beeping came from my bedside table. Startled I walked over and found I had a text from you know who. I smiled as I read it.

_Hey Beautiful :) meet me in front of Starbucks at 11:30 kay? Shane xx. _I was still feeling a warm feeling through my body as I read the second word of the message. Beautiful? Really? Nah, I so wasn't that. After I had stopped daydreaming I checked the time, it was 10:30. That left an hour to get ready. Now normally I wouldn't be the type of girl to obsess over the way I look but now that I was actually with someone I just couldn't help but want to look that least bit stylish.

I took longer then I usually take to get ready. I was finally brushing my hair when I noticed something in the corner of the mirrior. I looked behind me to see something I thought I had lost forever. My old necklace my dad gave to me which was shaped into an 'M'. I sighed as I grabbed it from the floor next to my bed. I then bit my lip and walked over to the mirror putting it on. I smiled when I was done. Wow I actually looked pretty happy for once.

On my way down the stairs, I saw my mother was there too. I stiffened for a moment but then calmed down. Something inside me felt different and I didn't get that usual bubble of anger in the pit of my stomach when I laid eyes on her. I felt like…forgiving. A word I thought I could never use with my mother. I slowly walked into the living room but her head was facing the T.V so she couldn't see me. I swallowed and spoke quietly.

"Mum?" My mum turned around and looked at me in shock and confusion. I guess I should have expected that reaction since it's been years since I'd called her mum. I always thought mum was too affectionate – something I could never feel with her. Now though, I was feeling it was time to forgive…and forget.

"Yes, Mitchie?" She said hesitantly as if almost afraid to reply. I looked down for a few mere seconds and then back up again.

"I'm going out…uh I'll see you later okay?" She nodded still in the state of shock.

"Bye." I said and opened the door to leave but before I closed the door I stepped back into the room to do something with my mother I hadn't done in the longest time.

I smiled at her. And she slowly but surely smiled back.

--

Starbucks was getting closer and closer in my view as I walked there feeling a little nervous. I really wasn't sure why because it was only Shane. Shane who was now my boyfriend and I felt was my duty to impress. I stood near Starbucks looking left and right, no sign of him yet. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and was about to text him when suddenly I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist. I shrieked and instantly turned around to see a laughing Shane.

"That. Was. _Not_. Funny." I said narrowing my eyes trying to keep the smile from my voice. Shane just simply smiled down at me and kissed me on the forehead. I felt better instantly.

"I'm sorry, forgive me?"

"Yes." I said in a dream like state. He smiled again and kissed me on the lips this time. It was a short one but it gave me that weak-at-the-knees feeling. So that had me resulting into grabbing Shane's hand. We began walking hand in hand down the street.

"So, where to buckaroo?" I really don't know why I said that.

"…Mitchie that was lame."

"And you aren't."

"Ouch, that hurt Mitch, a lot." I laughed shortly and gave him a light shove.

"But seriously, where are we going?" He shrugged.

"Anywhere you want to go." I bit my lip as I tried to think of somewhere we could go.

"Mitchie, don't do that." Shane whined interrupting my thoughts.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Bite your lip. It drives me insane." I smiled as a small blush began to form on my cheeks.

"It does?" He leant down to lightly kiss my cheek.

"Yep." Was his one word answer. My blush deepened and he let out a chuckle.

"You also look absolutely adorable when you blush." All I could do was grin to try and stop myself from changing colour any longer than necessary.

--

We ended up just sitting on the park bench just holding hands and talking about almost everything known to man...okay maybe not to that extreme level. Shane was telling me about the weird time Jason tried to first ask out Shannen.

"It's quite funny that she's really keen on birds like Jason, or that pick up line would have been a waste." I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt his hands go through my hair. It was actually quite soothing. After a while though Shane stopped abruptly.

"Where did you get that necklace? It's pretty." I stiffened in his arms and took my head of his shoulder biting my lip.

"Oh…nowhere." I mumbled. I felt him raise my chin to look at him with his index finger.

"Come on, you can trust me." He said lightly kissing my lips. I sighed and I knew I would cave in eventually.

"It was a gift…from my dad."

"Oh…Mitch I sorry --"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Shane. I'm glad I told you." I said with a smile. He smiled back and kissed me again this time with more force. We didn't pull away for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. I was breathing heavily but I was also feeling over the moon.

--

We went back to Shane's house after that. We were in the middle of watching the movie Freaky Friday. It was silent and I thought we were alone and it seemed Shane did to. We were about to lean in for another kiss when suddenly to pairs of footsteps came bounding down the stairs.

"Shane! Mitchie! Help Meee!" Jason shrieked as he dove into the middle of the couch between me and Shane and burying his face into my shoulder. I laughed but Shane looked more than annoyed.

"Really Jason, how could you have been so stupid? You do realise humans CAN'T FLY?!" Shrieked Shannen in a very annoyed tone. Jason looked up from my shoulder looking sheepish.

"…Sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Jase, you could've been killed. The bird didn't even know you were there let alone trying to hold on to its tail to fly away." I looked over at Shane stifling a laugh but he still had that annoyed look on his face.

"Not that I don't love you guys but…do you mind?! I'm trying to watch a movie with my girlfriend over here." Shane interjected I couldn't control the blush that was forming onto my cheeks. Jason looked between the two of us in surprise.

"Aw," Shannen cooed. "Congrats guys, ignore my boyfriend over here who is real a nimrod sometimes." Jason immediately stood up upon hearing Shannen's words and walked over behind the couch where she was stood.

"Come on Shannen, I said I was sorry." She huffed and crossed her arms. Jason pouted.

"Please?" He asked timidly. Shannen stood her ground for a while but caved in seconds later.

"Aw, I can't stay mad at you." She said and then she lightly kissed his lips. Jason's pout turned into a smile and he grabbed her hand as they made there way up the stairs.

"See you later guys, enjoy what's left of your date." I snuggled up to Shane again and turned back to the screen only to see the ending credits.

"Aw man, its over." I said with a pout. Shane kissed my lips in attempt to remove my pout. It worked.

"I'm sorry Mitch, I'm still trying to figure out why he is the oldest." I grinned at him and failed to hold back a laugh.

"So…now what?" I asked after my laughter had subsided.

"Well I'm kind of hungry, how about you?"

"Starving." We sat there just thinking for a moment until we both spoke up.

"McDonalds?" We said simultaneously. We ended up in a laughing fit after that.

* * *

**Eh, I know I could've done better but I just really wanted to update for you guys and plus give me a break it's midnight right now here in London so yeah I'm pretty tired. :/**

**Thanks for reading :) Please leave a review? Thank you!**

**Natalie x**


	10. ten

**Okay, I give you permission to pelt me with hard objects. I'm soo sorry for the LATE update. I know this is a lame excuse but school is piling up with work...really it is and I also went to France for a school trip last week. It was good but I kept thinking of the story and how guilty I felt for leaving you guys hanging. I promise never to update so late ever again. Please enjoy the chapter. :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Rock...duh...._**

* * *

---

**Chapter 10**

I walked into music class feeling many pairs of eyes on me. I had a strong feeling it was because I was holding hands with Shane when I entered the school that morning. That's right first day at school with Shane and I as a couple and people definitely seemed to notice. I could hear whispers as I made my way to the back of the classroom. My name was mentioned followed by Shane's and other words I couldn't really make out.

If only he was in this class - I felt lonely already. Wow, was that being clingy? I stared at the thin but visible cracks on my wooden desk. Eventually a teacher walked in just as the bell rung. It wasn't our normal teacher it was a substitute. A young guy who looked like he just got a degree or something. Light brownish hair and blue piercing eyes. I heard a few admiring sighs from my left. Typical popular crew reaction.

"Uh, hi." The guy smiled nervously and his eyes wondered around the classroom.

"My name is Mr. Shields but I would prefer if you called me Simon." I just stared at him. Hmm, he looked like a person I'd seen before…I shrugged it off soon afterwards. After all he was just a substitute right?

The class went by quite quickly with everybody doing their own thing. I sat with my song book open scribbling what ever piece of inspiration came to mind. Shane was constantly roaming my brain so must of the lyrics were about him. It was a bit of a shock to me when I heard the bell signalling class was over and I jumped in surprise.

I composed myself and grabbed my things walking over to the door. Just as I was walking to the door I wasn't looking carefully and tripped over somebody's foot. A popular person to be precise. I ended up tumbling to the floor and my books went everywhere. As I looked up from my place on the ground I saw somebody's high heeled boot sticking out from the door frame.

"Whoops," Sierra one of the main popular girls said sarcastically. "Sorry." She said with a fake smile. She flicked her hair whilst walking away and the rest of the other girls followed her. Covering my humiliated eyes with my fringe, I gathered up my books and stood up walking to my locker.

I opened it with a sigh and another girl barged into me as if I were invisible. I scoffed but the girl only turned back to give me a dirty look. I only rolled my eyes and put my books into my locker. As I closed my locker I saw Shane walking towards me. That angelic smile of his planted softly on his face.

"Hey beautiful." He said leaning down and kissing my lips softly. Good thing my knees didn't give away at that moment.

"Hey Shane." I greeted as enthusiastic as I could. I smiled but Shane could see right through it. I felt like a fake plastic doll.

"What's wrong Mitch?" He asked stroking my face. I sighed and looked him directly in the eyes.

"It's nothing…" I didn't want to worry him with something so pathetic but he didn't seem to like my answer. He took my face in his hands and made me keep eye contact with him.

"Come on, you can tell me." He said gently caressing my face with his thumbs. I immediately melted.

"It's the other girls…I think they've started picking on me just because you're my boyfriend. They never cared about my existence before, now it's all dirty looks and barging 'accidentally'." He kissed my forehead making me feel a little better.

"Don't worry about it. They won't really do anything to you. Just remember that I'm with you not them. Okay?" I nodded meekly, waiting for his words to sink in.

The next two periods after that were not that much better. Girls were giving me death glares any moment they could. I just listened to my iPod put my head down and drowned myself in my music. I always wondered what it was like to be centre of attention. Now that I had actually experianced it, it wasn't exactly the best feeling.

--

I couldn't have been happier when lunch came. Since the only people who went outside were Shane, Nate, me and now Caitlyn, things were bound to be the least be better right?

I trudged to the wooden bench which Shane, Nate and Caitlyn were already occupying. I let out a sigh as I sat down with music still blasting in my ears. I looked at all three of them to see worried gazes – especially from Shane. I put my iPod off and gave a wry smile.

"I'm fine guys, nothing to worry about." It wasn't really that convincing but it worked on Nate and Caitlyn. Shane however was a different story.

"Mitch, I know you better then that. Come on; let's go somewhere so we can be alone." He whispered. He stood up taking my hand to help me up in the process. Nate and Caitlyn looked at us both with confused expressions.

"I just want to talk to Mitchie for a while that's all." They nodded in understanding as Shane and I walked away. We walked to the tree I usually went to when I wanted to be alone and sat down. Shane sat opposite me holding onto both of my hands. Silence overcame us for a while.

"You okay?" He asked quietly. I unable to look him in the eyes just nodded. He squeezed both of my hands making me look up at him. He had an unconvinced expression on his face.

"Mitch…" I don't know why but tears began to sting my eyes which I desperately tried to hold back. I swallowed and bit my lip looking down again.

"Mitchie please, you know you can talk to me." Shane pleaded. I sniffed unable to hold the tears that were slowly streaming down my face any longer.

"It's horrible Shane," I sniffed again. "They just won't leave me alone. I'm trying to ignore it – really I am – but it's really getting to me." My shoulders began to shake as Shane pulled me into his lap and held me close to him.

"Shh, it's alright. Calm down for me now. Shh, it'll be okay Mitchie." I calmed down moments later and looked up from Shane's chest to meet his eyes. He wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"Look, it'll be okay. I promise you Mitchie. I know I've said that loads of times today but I really promise you it will be in time." I just nodded and hiccupped back another tear. I then laughed humourlessly.

"Look at me, I must look a wreck." Shane shook his head and kissed me gently on the lips.

"You look beautiful. Don't let anybody tell you different." I gave him a watery smile before he kissed me again. What would I have done without Shane?

--

That day after school I sat in my room staring at the ceiling just thinking about the days events. What Shane had said was probably true but how long would it be before people would leave me alone? My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I didn't recognise the number but I answered it anyway.

"Hello…?"

"Mitchie!" The voice was too familiar, I recognised it instantly.

"Sam?! How did you get my number?"

"I have my sources." She said slyly. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"I just want to talk to you."

"Well, I'm listening."

"I…just want to make amends with our families." She said hesitantly. I sat silent for a minute before answering.

"You…what?" I asked astonished.

"I'm just so tired of this tension between us and our parents. My dad…he regrets everything he did. He's been hung up on it for years. He just wants peace and I do too." Her words made me think. I was tired of this wedge between us all too but we couldn't all just hug and be merry just like that now could we?

"I…don't know what to say."

"Say you'll forgive my dad and me." I bit my lip.

"I…can't just do it like that." She sighed.

"Okay how about this; meet me in the mall on Saturday at around 2 in the afternoon. We can talk more then." I was silent once again. "What do you say Mitchie?"

"I...don't know."

"Please!" She sounded desperate now. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Okay…" She actually squealed in delight making me jump in surprise.

"Yay! Thank you Mitchie." I suppressed a smile. We weren't on happy terms yet, just neutral.

"Sure, whatever. See you later." _Click – dial tone._

--

That night I sat at the window ledge in my room staring out at the pale moon. It was so beautiful that I was sure nothing could draw my eyes away. Well except for my phone ringing. I sighed and walked over to my bed to grab it. _Shane _it read. I smiled and answered.

"Hey Shane."

"Hey beautiful." Again with the beautiful talk. I rolled my eyes playfully which to my advantage he couldn't see.

"What brings this pleasant call in the night?" He laughed and I couldn't help but smile again. What a cute laugh he had.

"Oh just wondering if I could see you." I frowned in confusion.

"But it's…" I looked up at my wall where the clock was. "11:43 in the night." He laughed again.

"Oh Mitch, you are so adorable when clueless." I bit my lip and blood rushed to my cheeks. Another good thing Shane wasn't here, I wouldn't want him to see me blushing.

"What do you mean?"

"I just want to be with you. Could you meet me in the park in five minutes?" Well, my mum was asleep.

"Okay…five minutes then. See you there."

"Bye beautiful." And then he hung up. I closed my phone and grabbed my favourite green hooded jacket. I then quietly walked down the stairs, out the door and power walked my way to the park. Shane was already there once I got there. A smile grazed his lips once he saw me and he quickly walked over to me kissing me on the lips softly.

"Hey baby." He greeted once we had pulled away. Baby? That was a new one. I didn't say anything; I just buried my face in his chest. After a minute of hugging we walked over to the swings. Shane sat in one and before I could walk to the other brought me over to sit on his lap.

"Are you okay?" He whispered wrapping his arms around my waist tightly. I nodded leaning back into him. The swing moved gently back and fourth in a soothing motion making me feel content.

"Yeah, just a little tired." He kissed my neck lightly making me squirm; I could feel him smirking on my neck and then he pulled away.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I said breaking the comfortable silence.

"How you're holding up in school." I frowned a little quickly trying to cover it up afterwards.

"I'm fine, really Shane." He was silent for a moment.

"Are you sure?" He didn't sound like he believed me at all. I sighed tapping my foot.

"Could we just drop it? I don't really want to talk about it right now." He sighed to himself.

"Okay…" He whispered and the he kissed my shoulder blade making his way up to my neck. I loved the feeling but at the same time it made me a little nervous. I tensed under his touch and he seemed to notice. His hands which were around my waist slid under my shirt and he rubbed light circles on my stomach.

"Baby…relax." He mumbled on my neck. He must have noticed how tense I was. I relaxed and then he removed his hands from under my shirt. He gave me once last kiss on the cheek before resting his chin on my shoulder and circling his hands round my waist once again.

--

That night once Shane had walked me back home and I had sneaked back into the house I lay in the room thinking about Shane and how wonderful he was. About Nate and Caitlyn and how cute they looked together and about Sam. Maybe once I saw her on Saturday things would finally be that least bit better between our families. All these thoughts soon tired me out and both my eyes slowly flutter close. Drifting me to sleep.

* * *

**That's it! Hoped you liked it :D and I know I don't really deserve one considering how long I took to update...but please review...?**

**PLEASE! *Gives puppy dog face* Thank you! :)**

**Natalie x**

**P.S Who has seen the new Jonas Brothers video ft Demi Lovato - Bounce? Awesome right :D**


	11. eleven

**AHH! I'm just getting worse at this. It's getting hard to update these days but I'm trying really I am. SOO Sorry for the wait...in two days it would have been a month exactly since I hadn't updated and I was determined to not let that happened.**

**I'm also sorry that this chapter is _sooo_ short. But it has to be, because the next chapter is much longer ;)**

**Try to atleast enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Rock. Doubt I ever will do.**

* * *

---

**Chapter 11**

I walked out of the mall entrance on a Saturday afternoon laughing. I was actually genuinely happy and I had hardly frowned once. The weirdest part was I wasn't with Nate, Shane and Caitlyn.

I was Sam.

We had talked things out and had decided to put everything behind us. I knew it would take time to fully get over it but hey – everyone makes mistakes right?

"Really are you serious?" I asked through fists of laughter. Sam was telling me about a weird time with one of her friends.

"Yep, I never found it after that. Still looking." We continued to laugh for a few moments before our laughter subsided and it was quiet.

"So," Sam said breaking the silence. "Friends, as in non fighting cousins?" I laughed quietly once again.

"Yeah, friends." I pulled her into a hug and it actually felt nice. After we pulled away I smiled at her.

"I was going to ask Shane to pick me up. He invited me over to his house. Want to come?" She nodded eagerly and I smiled again.

"Great." I pulled my phone out of my back jeans pocket and punched Shane's number in with my thumbs.

--

Sam, Shane and I walked into Shane's house after he had dropped us off. We were all laughing at another joke Sam was making – to my surprise Shane had warmed up to Sam quite quickly. We walked in to see Nate and Caitlyn on the couch. They were stealing glances at each other and I don't think they had noticed us come in. Why were they even here…? Eh it was probably Jason who invited them.

"Ahem," Shane cleared his throat. Rather loudly may I add. Nate and Caitlyn jumped in surprise and both their eyes landed on us.

"Didn't even notice us come into the room." Shane pointed out with a smirk on his face. I lightly shoved him as Sam laughed. Her laugh was brought to Nate's attention.

"Sam…?" He was slightly shocked and I could tell a little happy to see her here. She smiled back without a hint of shyness at all. She rushed over to him and squeezed herself in between Nate and Caitlyn. She then gave Nate a side hug.

"Hey Natey." A blush rose to his cheeks as he tried to hug her back as best as he could. I looked over at Caitlyn and she couldn't have looked more hurt and annoyed. Nate saw this eventually and gently got out of Sam's grip.

"Erm, you know Caitlyn right?" Sam's brow furrowed in confusion as if she didn't have the slightest idea who he was talking about. Until Caitlyn cleared her throat that is.

"Oh," She said turning around. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shove you out the way like that. Nice to meet you Caitlyn." She put her hand out in a greeting and Caitlyn shook it warily.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." She said not as enthusiastically. Shane and I shared a glance as if to say this was not going to be pretty.

--

We were all still in the living room finishing the last of the pizza Jason had ordered an hour later. He and Shannen had joined us about ten minutes after the whole Sam, Nate and Caitlyn interaction. I was still trying to recover from an unnecessary bear hug curtsies of Jason.

"So," Shannen said wiping pizza crumbs off her blouse. "Now what?" Sam seemed to perk up at this.

"I know, I know! How about truth or dare?" She sounded so eager I could help raising an eyebrow and turning to Shane who just shrugged. No one bothered to object but the look on Caitlyn's face proved otherwise. Sam squealed clapping her hands together.

"Okay everyone get in a circle." We all did as told and I sat to Shane on my one side and Nate on my other. Shane grabbed my hand and squeezed it. We shared a quick smile before turning our attention back on Sam.

"Okay, since I suggested the game I'll start." I heard someone scoff quietly and no guesses as to whom _that_ was from.

"Erm…Nate!" Her roaming eyes stopped on Nate. "Truth or Dare?"

"…Truth." Nate answered after thinking it through for a few seconds.

"Who do you have your eye on at the moment? Any girls you have feelings for?" Nate's eyes widened and I heard Shane snicker. I looked over at Caitlyn and the carpet was suddenly very intriguing to her. Sam had a wild smirk on her face – as if she knew the answer.

"…On second thoughts how about a dare?" Sam rolled her eyes playfully the smirk still on her face.

"Hmm," She said pretending to think it through. "I dare you to kiss me." All movement was silent and Caitlyn's head shot up from the carpet. Nate swallowed and glanced at Caitlyn before saying "Okay." In a wobbly voice.

Sam grinned and crawled over to him in the badly arranged circle we had formed. She then slowly leaned her head in to his. Their lips touched for a few brief seconds and from the corner of my eye I could tell Caitlyn was seething. Her jaw was clenched and she looked down at the oh so interesting carpet again. After they pulled apart Sam bit her lip to cover up her smile and crawled back to her space in the circle.

"Okay," Nate said in a quiet tone. Though I could see he was a little dazed from his expression.

"Jason, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Jason exclaimed not even having to think it through. I chuckled lightly at this.

"What do you honestly love the most?" Nate asked.

"Pfft, that's easy bir…I mean Shannen!" Jason had changed his answer once he saw the glare Shannen was giving him. He laughed sheepishly.

"Okay moving on, Shane! Truth or dare?" Shane looked down in thought for a second.

"Dare." He answered plainly. Jason smiled.

"I dare you to tell Mitchie something that you haven't before." My eyes widened. What would Shane have to tell me that I didn't already know? His expression grew nervous as he looked at me. His thumb began to lightly graze the back of my hand.

"Mitchie, I er…I dream…about you." I looked at him quizzically. What was so bad about that? Okay maybe it was a little…weird but hey! People dream about crazier things.

"Don't forget the talking too. 'Oh Mitchie you're so beautiful! Come on baby don't leave just one more kiss.' " Jason mimicked in a bad imitation of Shane. Everyone laughed and I blushed. Shane put his face in his hands and shook his head.

"Thanks a lot Jase." Shane said sarcastically. His words a little muffled.

"You're welcome Shane!" Jason said with a niave smile. Obliviousness written all over his face

* * *

**Don't you just want to hit me? I'm very unhappy with this chapter since it's the shortest thing I've written in aaaaaages. Though don't worry the next chapter will be much longer and updated faster. I promise. This chapter was only short because theres a reason behind it. ;)**

**Now, If it could ask...please PLEASE review. I hope I haven't lost reviewers in my absence. :) So again please review! Thank you.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**Natalie x**


	12. twelve

**...I come in peace? Sorry for the LONG wait! I feel terrible. These past two months have been hetic with school and just life bas****ically! I also had severe writers block. But I'm back and I hope you all don't hate me *Sheepishly smiles***

**This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers! I love you all! :D Oh and BTW I named Mitchie's guitar after my good friend Julia (xx-juiliaaa) As you'll see in this chapter. Please enjoy! :D**

**_Disclaimer: Me No own Camp Rock - Caveman talk xD_**

* * *

**Recap: You've all probably forgotten what happened last chapter**

_"Mitchie, I er…I dream…about you." I looked at him quizzically. What was so bad about that? Okay maybe it was a little…weird but hey! People dream about crazier things._

_"Don't forget the talking too. 'Oh Mitchie you're so beautiful! Come on baby don't leave just one more kiss.' " Jason mimicked in a bad imitation of Shane. Everyone laughed and I blushed. Shane put his face in his hands and shook his head._

_"Thanks a lot Jase." Shane said sarcastically. His words a little muffled._

_"You're welcome Shane!" Jason said with a niave smile. Obliviousness written all over his face_

---

**Chapter 12**

An hour later had crept up on us after the embarrassing incident; Shane and I were retreating from his room somewhat breathless. Trying to control our breathing we walked back downstairs to where the others were. Shane had only taken me there so he could tell me that I shouldn't believe what Jason says but somehow we ended up kissing…

"Hey guys." Shane greeted, though you could tell that he was panting. This caused the others to lift a suspicious eyebrow – except for Caitlyn, she was already smirking.

"So, did you two enjoy your little make out session?" Oh come on was it that obvious? Shane and I shared a quick panicked expression.

"Pfft, what? Mitchie had something in her eye and…I uh, helped her get it…out?" A very unconvincing Shane tried to cover up. All I could do was nod weakly and stare at the carpet.

"Oh please, like that shall leave you in a state which you lack air." Jason laughed and Shannen lightly hit him in the stomach causing him to stop abruptly. I couldn't control the blush that was forming on my cheeks and made sure that my eyes were hiding behind my fringe. What an awkward night this had turned out to be.

--

Two days later it was Monday again and I wasn't as unwilling to go to school as I usually was. Now that Sam and I were okay again. I didn't have to worry about her randomly transferring to our school being a problem. Though that didn't mean I actually wanted her to do that of course.

There I was sitting in music class tapping my pencil quietly and thinking about Shane. A love sick smile began slowly forming on my face and I had to duck my head so nobody noticed. Moments later my phone vibrated in my pocket causing me to jump. Again nobody seemed to notice and I was soon wondering what would happen If I was swallowed by an alligator...then would anybody notice?!"

I slowly and as quietly as I could slipped my phone out and checked who had sent me a message from under my desk. _Sam. _I rolled my eyes. It was just like her to send me a message at this time. I quickly opened up the message by lightly pressing the phone key again. I skimmed it with my eyes quickly.

_Hey Mitch =) I know you're probably in class right now – I am too ;) Just wanted __2 invite you to the party I'm throwing this Friday...text back when u can to tell me if u can come or not. X_

A party? Me? Really?

I was never the one for that sort of thing...ever. I know how lame it sounds. A seventeen year old who has never been to a party. And there was no way I was going alone. It would have been totally awkward with a bunch of random people I had never seen let alone spoken to in my life. I sighed and quickly slipped my phone back into my pocket. I then began tapping my pencil quietly against my desk once again.

--

I didn't have to worry about going to Sam's party alone anymore. Once I met up with Nate, Caitlyn and Shane at lunch I had found out that Nate had gotten the text as well.

"Are you going to go?" I asked him while I held Shane's hand under the wooden table. Caitlyn seemed pretty calm about the whole thing...to calm.

"I don't know...maybe? Are you?" I simply shrugged and bit my lip. Shane squeezed my hand under the table and I shot him a small smile which he returned. The moment of course was ruined as Nate's phone began blaring its ringtone into the air. Nate quickly got out his phone and checked the ID. He then put the receiver to his ear.

"Hey Sam," I noticed Caitlyn quickly roll her eyes. "Yeah I got your message...Um, maybe? I don't know yet I haven't decided yet...Mitchie hasn't either..." I watched Nate's facial expressions. He sighed.

"Alright, I'll come." Nate said defeated. Sam had obviously used the pleading card on him. Caitlyn bowed her head down. You could tell she was devastated by his answer.

"But only if I can bring someone." Nate looked over in Caitlyn's direction and as if she could sense him looking at her, her head shot up in surprise. Her eyes connected with his slowly and they shared a smile. I felt like "Aww" ing but I knew that would ruin thier moment.

"Okay, cool. Sure I'll tell her...bye." He hung up and put the phone back in his pocket without breaking eye contact with Caitlyn.

"So how about it Caity? Will you go to the party with me?" A blush rose to her cheeks and she nodded a bigger smile growing on her lips. I really wanted to squeal which is not a common thing with me so I refrained. Nate stared at Caitlyn with a sort of love sick smile on his face but soon snapped out of it moments later.

"Oh and Mitch," Nate turned to face me. "Sam said if you come you can bring anybody you want too." Without even thinking I looked over at Shane and squeezed his hand under the table.

"Go with me?" I whispered. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course. He whispered back and then he kissed me gently on the lips. I was expected groans of protest but was surprised to hear silence. After pulling away I looked back at Nate and Caitlyn. They were once again staring at each other in their own little world.

--

After school I was walking home with Shane. I had asked him where his car was but he said he just felt like the exercise for the day. Hand in hand we walked down the pavement. The wind gently blowing by. We were heading to my house since my mother was at work and wasn't going to be around until eleven that night.

Once we reached my house I put the key through the key hole and opened the door stepping in quietly. It was then I realised Shane had never actually been inside my house before and I suddenly grew nervous of what he might think of it. Especially my room...

Oh my gosh my room!

Was it clean? I hadn't left anything private lying around like one of my bras right? I was soon panicking quietly to myself and Shane seemed to notice.

"Mitchie? Baby, what's wrong?" I shook my head and forced a smile.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine really." He raised an eyebrow at me and just shook his head.

We entered my room and to my luck nothing was out except for a few clothes here and there...nothing embarrassing...

"So this is my room..." He seemed to be in his own world as he looked around in awe. His eyes stopped roaming around my room once he laid eyes on my black gibson guitar and he walked over to it.

"May I...?" He whispered not actually looking at me.

"Sure." I said with a smile. Sitting on my bed, he picked it up slowly and set it on his lap. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Be careful, she's very important to me."

"What's her name?" Shane asked finally looking at me.

"Her name's Julia. I named her after my sister who's at collage."

"You have a sister?" Shane asked surprised.

"Yeah...She's actually the one who gave it to me. She's a sophomore in collage right now. She left soon after the...you know..." I said looking down. I bit my lip and stared at the carpet.

"Oh..." Shane said in understanding. I looked back at him and he set Julia next to him on my bed. He then wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. We stayed like that for a few minutes later just cuddling. I soon began to get lost in my world of songs and inspiration and I began to hum a few bars.

"What is that you're humming?" Shane asked. I stop abruptly and looked down once again.

"Oh," Heat rose to my cheeks. "Nothing...just something that came to me."

"Are you thinking of a song?" Shane's voice grew excited and I giggled.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Would you play it for me?"

"Not a chance."

"Please?" I turned my face to see he was giving me an adorable puppy dog face. I bit my lip...Mitchie don't give in, don't give in...

"Nuh uh!" Phew! Thank goodness I had some willpower.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to do...this!" Shane hands went to my sides and he was soon tickling me. I tried to push his hands away as I laughed hysterically.

"Shane! Stop!" I said throw fits of laughter. We fell to on the bed with him on top of me and once he saw the position we were in he stopped. As soon as I stopped laughing all that was heard was my ragged breathing. Are eyes were locked with each others as he looked down at me and I looked up at him. His eyes slowly traveled down to my lips causing me to lick them subconsciously. I soon couldn't take this and I grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back feverishly and I slowly moved my hands from his shoulders to wrap my arms round his neck. He lifted my legs onto the bed properly so he could straddle me without breaking the kiss. This had to be the most intimate thing I had ever done with a boy in my life and I was enjoying every minute of it.

He removed his lips from my own and began to plant kisses on my neck and collar bone. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the tingling feeling he was leaving on my skin. He went back to my lips and I felt his tongue graze my teeth asking for an entrance. I opened my mouth slightly and our tongues began a battle. Soon lack of air was becoming a problem so I pulled away breathing heavily. His breathing was heavy to as he stared into my eyes once again. Moments later when we had calmed down, Shane began to stroke my cheek with his finger tips. He slowly got off of me and pulled me up with him. He sat me on his lap facing him and held my face in his hands. We stared at each other for another few moments before Shane spoke.

"Mitchie...if I tell you something will you promise not to freak?" I nodded slowly and put one of my hands over his that was still cradling my cheeks.

"Mitchie...I really really like you. Probably more than any other girl I've dated." A smile grazed my lips at his sweet words.

"I love spending every minute with you. I love everything about you, Your smile, your laugh, your blush everything." I then bit my lip.

"And what I'm trying to say is that I think..." He took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with you Mitchie" My whole world practically stopped at that moment.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuun! What will Mitchie say? GASP! Don't you just LOVE Cliffhangers! :P**

**I hope you all had a great Christmas and I wish you all a happy new year! :D**

**Now...I'm on my knees...PLEASE! Review!! Thankies =)**

**Natalie x**


	13. thirteen

**Heyy Guys! :D Thank you so much the reviews last time. I though that I had lost some reviewers but to my luck I hadn't! Thank you all so much for sticking with me and this story.**

**I'm actually quite proud of myself. The earliset update for along time. :P And the longest chapter so far. This is kind of a thank you a present for not leaving this story in the dust! Oh, and the song used in this chapter is "The Only Execption" By Paramore.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

**_DISCLAIMER!: No I don't own Camp Rock...however I do own a Camp Rock Pillow! Just think of sleeping on Shane's face...-sigh-_**

* * *

---

**Chapter 13**

"You...you what?" I was still in the state of shock. I couldn't feel my heart hammering in my chest. My body's functions had probably stopped working.

"I think – no I _know _I love you." Shane whispered now using his thumb to caress my cheek. His hands were still holding onto my face. My hand that was over his felt numb. I let it drop to my side. He couldn't possibly mean that. I couldn't be hearing right.

"You...l-love me?" I stuttered. Not because I was afraid but because my lips were finding it hard to process words.

"Yes...so much." I closed my eyes and let this whole situation sink in. I was dreaming; I had to be. No way in real life would Shane Gray a boy I had only a met about 2 months ago say this to me. I accidently muttered this out loud.

"You're not dreaming Mitch. You're really here and I'm really saying that...I'm in love you."

"I..." I was rendered speechless. No words would come out. What was I supposed to say? I knew that I really really liked Shane, but was that something you would call...love? I put my hands on Shane's again and slowly pulled them away from my face so I could hold on to them. I couldn't look him in the eyes at the moment. I started to fiddle with our entwined hands.

"Mitchie, baby, you promised me you wouldn't freak out." His voice was a mixture of worry and nervousness. I looked up slowly and hesitantly locked my eyes with his.

"Shane, I'm not freaking out...I'm just confused."

"Confused about what?" He asked his voice soft. He squeezed my hands.

"I...guess I'm more scared then confused."

"Why are you scared?"

"I'm scared that in time your feelings will change. That you'll realise you can do better and leave me." My voice was barely a whisper at the end of my sentence. Shane grabbed me to him and held me close.

"Baby, I promise you that will never ever happen." He sounded so sure. Though was that just an act?

"You say that now..."

"And I'll mean it forever." He kissed my forehead lingering there for longer than necessary.

"I love you." He whispered again. I bit my lip to refrain my smile.

"I believe you...and...I-I love you too." I looked up from his chest and kissed him before he could say anything. Though I could feel him smiling against my lips.

--

A few hours later, Shane and I were just talking, laughing and stealing a few kisses here and there like normal couples do. I even built up the courage to show him a few songs in my song book. I had played a few on Julia and even though I was nervous I still managed to do it.

"This next one is called 'The Only Exception.' I, uh...I wrote it about you..." I looked down for a few seconds not wanting to see his reaction. I then felt Shane's warm hand cup my chin raising my face up to look at him.

"Play it." He demanded softly his eyes anxious. I smiled nervously at him before looking back down at Julia. I admired her thick metal like strings for a moment, and then I began to softly play the beginning chords.

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it  
And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist_

_But darlin' _I grew confidence and I looked up at him for the next part

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

Shane gave me a smile that slowly melted my heart and I couldn't stop myself from grinning back.

_Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

I began to strum Julia's strings harsher than before to put some emphasis and some feeling into it.

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
[X2]_

_And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

My playing grew fainter and fainter until I stopped to a halt. I let out a breath before looking back at Shane and seeing his facial expression. It was a mixture of happiness and love. My insides turned to jelly.

"D-did you like it?" I whispered. My answer was being pulled into a mind blowing kiss. Trust me, _nothing _could compare to that.

--

The next few days went by like a distant breeze for I was unusually happy. I had a boyfriend who _loved _me. Two amazing friends who really needed to cut the 'I don't want to ruin my friendship over feelings' crap between each other. A cousin who I was finally getting along with.

And a mum I had almost forgiven completely.

I was now officially on speaking terms with my mum. I even smiled at her once in a while. She never failed to smile back either. I hadn't told her about Shane of course but I promised myself I would in my own time.

It was Thursday, the day before Sam's party. I was walking with Caitlyn down the hallway to science class talking about the whole thing.

"So, I was thinking of maybe skinny jeans and a halter top? Or is that too casual? What were you thinking of wearing Mitch?" I looked down bashfully.

"Uh, I haven't actually thought about it...I don't really have that many nice clothes." Most of my wardrobe and clothes sense consisted of converse, hooded jackets and dark jeans. Not really the type of clothes to party in.

"Well...I could help with that. We could go to the mall today after school. As you already know I was having a dilemma over this whole thing, this could be the perfect solution." I smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Thanks Cait."

"No problem." She smiled back as we made our way into the science classroom. I told Shane about it afterschool that day. He had wanted to hang out with me but I regretfully told him I had plans.

"Its fine Mitchie, you don't have to keep apologising baby." Shane chuckled and leaned down to kiss me gently.

"You're too cute." He told me looking amused. I bit my lip and slowly blushed.

"Hey, want me to drive you two there?" I nodded enthusiastically making him chuckle again. I loved how I had the power to do that without even trying.

Once he had dropped us off there, he opened the car doors for me and Caitlyn. I embraced him in a huge hug which he gladly returned, From over Shane's shoulder I saw Caitlyn roll her eyes but a smile was planted her face.

"I'll let you two have your moment and meet you inside Mitchie. Thanks for the ride Shane, see you later." I replied a quiet "okay" to Caitlyn's words while Shane murmured a quick "bye". After what seemed like eternity we pulled out of our warm embrace.

"I'm picking you up afterwards." Shane said in an overprotective voice. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Whatever gets you through the day Shane." He pulled me by the waist and captured my lips into a slow but long kiss. I was pretty sad when he pulled away.

"I love you." He said softly looking into my eyes. A rush of warmth entered my body and I couldn't stop myself from smiling like an idiot.

"I love you too." I said in the same tone he had used previously. With his hands still wrapped around my waist he leaned his lips closely to my ear.

"And try not to pick out anything too sexy for me or I might not be able to keep my hands of you." He whispered in a raspy voice. I shivered visibly and a huge blush rushed to my cheeks turning them deep red. A smirk made its way onto his lips and before I could say anything else he kissed my nose and pulled away from me completely.

"Bye baby." He said casually as he got into his car. I just stood there with my mouth dry and unable to speak.

"I love you." He mouthed from inside his car and I just nodded; a small smile on my face. He smiled back at me once more before slowly pulling out of his parking spot and driving away.

I slowly walked in through the mall entrance still flustered from what had just happened. Caitlyn was there waiting for me in front of a clothing store and impatiently tapping her foot.

"How long does it take for you guys to say good bye?! And why are your cheeks so red? Are you blushing...?" I just looked down too embarrassed to say anything. I could already see the amused smile on her face.

"What did Shane do this time?" She said in a knowing voice. I just looked up, laughed sheepishly and grabbed her hand.

"Let's just shop." I muttered dragging her inside the store.

--

Who knew shopping could be so difficult? This was why I always stuck to my plain stuff and only shopped once in a while. I had been through so many different outfits I was slowly getting a migraine. It was okay for Caitlyn, she had a great figure and it was only about what – five minutes later? Once she found her perfect outfit. Me, oh I was a different story.

"How about this?" I stepped out in a lilac mini dress that went just a few inches above my knees and purple flats on my feet. This was the _fifteenth_ dress I had tried on.

"...Oh my gosh, Mitchie you look amazing!" Her words gave me a boost of confidence.

"You think?" I said as a smile managed to edge itself on to my face. I daringly twirled around suddenly liking the dress a whole more then I did five minutes previously.

"Totally! Shane's going to need a drool bucket when he see's you...two buckets tops!" I giggled. Which was something I practically never did.

"Are you sure I don't look like a slut or a whore?" She nodded her head.

"I'm absolutely sure. It's perfect for you." I was satisfied with her final answer and went back into the changing rooms to change back into my normal clothes. After paying for the outfits and eating at the food court. It was time to call Shane again to pick me up.

"Hey baby, how is finding the perfect outfit going?"

"Great Shane! I found the perfect thing. For once I'm not afraid to show my legs."

"That's great Mitch, Are you going to be wearing the outfit for when I come get you?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"If I did then I would probably be getting attention from the male specimen. I'm sure you don't want that Shane." I told him in a matter of fact tone.

"On second thoughts that doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Exactly," I said giggling. Here I went again being all girly and pathetic. "Now, will you please pick us up?" I asked him. "I'm tired and I'd much rather be seated in a comfortable car then walk home."

"I'll be there in ten. I love you." Those three words never ceased to stop my heart.

"I love you too, bye." I hung up with a dreamy sigh.

"You two are cute an all, but some of us I trying to keep their lunch in their stomachs." Caitlyn said ruining the moment.

"Oh shut up." I said playfully pushing her. At first I was dreading this whole thing. Now I couldn't wait for this party. It was going to be awesome...or so I thought...

* * *

**So..what do you think Mitchie meant by _"Or so I thought..."_ I sense Smitchie drama - hint hint. You all may hate me next chapter, or the chapter after that. It depends...**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you all likeed it! :D And did anybody see the Camp Rock 2 sneak peak trailer thing. Doesn't it look great?!**

**Reviews are much appreciated :D**

**Natalie x**


	14. fourteen

**OMG! Sorry for the late update! Fanfiction wasn't letting me log in! How weird right?! Gosh this would've been up waaay sooner. So again I'm sorry.**

**So this is the chapter where you all might hate me lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy it otherwise. I spent a while on it. Oh! And this Chapter is dedicated to _momentofweakness _for giving me probably one of the most sweetest reviews I've ever gotten! Thank you!! :DD**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ _Camp Rock is not mine. Whoop De Do -SARCASM!-_**

* * *

---

**Chapter 14**

It was finally Friday; the day of Sam's party. For some absurd reason I was really nervous with a smidge of excitement mixed in. I'd never been the one for partying. It was weird. The whole day I was fidgety; like I couldn't stand still for more than 30 seconds or something. Shane seemed to notice this once it was finally afterschool and we were at his locker.

"Mitchie, are you okay? You seem to be very...restless today." I stopped playing with my fingers to look up at him.

"Pfft, I'm fine." I told him in a shaky tone. Wow that was totally believable...NOT! Shane raised an unconvinced eyebrow.

"Come on Mitch. You can tell me." I sighed looking down defeated.

"It doesn't matter. It's stupid I..." I stopped talking when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and lift my chin upwards. My eyes met two warm brown eyes filled with concern.

"Baby, I love you. Something that is bothering you will never be considered stupid to me. Please?" He really knew just what to say to make my insides turn to mush didn't he?

"I..." Was all I could manage to say in return. My face screwed up. The puppy dog face he was making was starting to weaken me.

"Please?" He whispered this time. My breath caught in my throat as he kissed me gently.

"It's just...I can't help but feel nervous."

"Nervous? About what?" Wasn't it obvious? What else was happening today?

"Uh, the party? Is there really anything else?" He starting laughing making me feel pathetic on the inside.

"See! I told you it was stupid." I said grumbling while making an attempt to stomp away. Yep you probably guessed I didn't make it that far. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. I'm an ass." I half smiled as my annoyance subsided.

"Well not that much of ass." I said jokingly. He kissed my forehead.

"Forgiven?" He asked me as I hugged him; laying my head on his chest.

"Always." I whispered back.

--

Even though Shane had told me there was nothing to be nervous about, I still felt kind of queasy. That day after school he dropped me off at my house. He walked me to my door and held onto both of my hands.

"Are you sure you're okay now?" He asked, his voice one of worry.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine now." Though my voice sounded more confident than how I actually felt.

"Okay, well I see you at seven. I'll come and pick up okay?" I nodded and he smiled.

"Good. I love you." His words helped the smile that was working its way onto my face appear. I leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you too." I whispered against his lips. I pulled away and murmured one last goodbye before going into my house. I closed the door behind me and sighed. There were moments like these where I thought life was worth living. My track of thought was interrupted however when I heard somebody clear there throat. Looking up I saw my mum standing next to the staircase.

"Oh, hey mum." I said politely. Things were still a little bit awkward between us but we were slowly mending that. She smiled.

"Hi Sweetheart, how was your day?" I shrugged looking down.

"It was alright..." I replied. A short silence then circled between us.

"Well, not to seem rude but, who was that you were with outside." I shot my head up to see a knowing smile on her face.

"Uh, no body..." I said in an unconvincing tone.

"Didn't seem like such a no body to me." She said with a teasing edge to her voice.

"Well, he's just a friend."

"A friend huh?" She seemed to like me looking and feeling so uncomfortable. I began a dash up the stairs so she couldn't interrogate me any further.

"Yeah, I um...a good friend." I blurted out in a rush over my shoulder. Once I got to the safe zone which was my room I sighed in relief. I was going to have to tell her about Shane some time; that time however was not this pacific day.

I walked over to my wooden closet and slowly opened the doors. A creaking sound emitted and I winced. I had always despised that disadvantage of my closet. A small smile swept across my face as I looked down at my lilac mini dress that I had purposely folded in a neat pile next to my matching ballet flats. I delicately held them both in my hands.

I still couldn't believe I was actually going to wear them in about 4 hour's time. Looking over at the digital clock on my night stand it read 4:32 PM. _Better start getting ready. _I thought to myself.

--

It was now 6:30 and I was finally adding the last touches to my makeup. I know...me? Makeup? But I really wasn't wearing that much. It was quite light with a coat of mascara and a dose of clear coated lip gloss. My hair was properly straightened to the ends. I had actually spent longer then I had planned to on that. Smiling at my reflection in the bathroom mirror I left with one last glance. I still had a bit of time to kill before Shane came and since I was a bit nervous I decided against on calling him. I called the next person down on my list.

"Hey Mitch." Nate greeted in a casual but happy tone.

"Hey there best friend of mine. Have you gotten dressed up yet?"

"Yeah, nothing special but there you go, you?"

"Yep, you'll be intrigued to know that I have actually made a bit of an effort." I said with a smile.

"Oh really now?"

"Uh huh..."

"Well I can't wait to see you there then." We talked for a while after that. Just about life and school. Then I looked over at my digital again. _6:55 PM_ it read.

"Oh! Shane will be here in 5 minutes! I have to go Nate sorry."

"it's cool. I promised Caitlyn I'd give her a ride there anyway."

"Okay then. Well I'll see you at the party. Bye Natey!" He chuckled at the nick name I had used.

"See you Mitch." I hung up and grabbed my jacket (One of the only ones I had that was not a hoodie.) I then froze halfway down the stairs when I realized – my mum. Shit. My panic soon evaporated and was replaced with relief once I heard my mother's light snoring from the living room. I quickly went back to my room and wrote a little note: _Going over to Sam's. Be home around midnight maybe, Mitchie x. _Tip toeing down the stairs I quietly placed the note next to her sleeping figure and slipped out the door in a swift movement.

The evening air was cool against my skin as the light wind brushed along my upper arms. I sat down on my porch steps as I waited for Shane, nervousness soon dawning upon me. What was he going to say when he saw me? How was he going to react? Would he like it? Or would he think I was just trying too hard?

Shane's car pulled up in front of my porch and all my thoughts were wiped clear from my mind. I stood up shakily and slowly made my way to his car. He got out of the car with a smile on his face when his eyes landed on me. Then his smile vanished and he blinked. And then he blinked again, and again.

"Hey Shane." I whispered. He seemed to be stunned into silence. Was this a good silence or a bad silence? I shielded an arm across my cleavage suddenly self conscious.

"Shane?" I said a little louder. He shook his head to get out of the trance he was in.

"I'm sorry it's just...your outfit. You look..."

"Bad?" I guessed. "Maybe this was a bad idea --"

"No!" He interrupted. "You look...stunning." My heart did a little leap in my chest.

"Really?"

"Yes," He whispered. "I never thought I would see you looking this...sexy." His arms went around my waist as he grinned down at me. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Thank you...?" He chuckled at my response and leant down to press his lips to mine briefly.

"Let's get going." He muttered as he pulled away. Grabbing my hand, he led me to the passenger's seat of his car.

--

We arrived just outside Sam's house. It already looked like a typical teenage party; minus all the cliché toilet paper on the roof and stuff. Shane helped me out of the car and he pulled me close to his side as we entered the overcrowded household. Once we set foot in the house, the fresh smell of strong alcohol entered my nostrils causing me to wrinkle my face in slight disgust. Sam wasn't too hard to find. She was the one dancing on a table in the middle of her living room with a guy who resembled Nate quite a bit.

"Mitchie!" She exclaimed as she rushed off the table grabbing the guys hand as she made her way over to me. She gave me a side hug and gave a simple smile over in Shane's direction.

"I'm so glad you came. I was worried you weren't going to show." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, well here I am." I looked over at the Nate look alike who was smiling politely at me in return.

"Oh!" Sam said in realizing tone. "I almost forgot. Mitch, this is Nick Thompson. Nick, meet Mitchie." We both said a small "Hi." while shaking each other's hands. I swear the more I looked at this guy the more he reminded me of Nate.

"Well, I leave you two to enjoy. See you later." She grabbed Nicks hand and skipped – yes skipped - off with him almost stumbling at her antics. Giggling, I turned round back to Shane.

"So, now what do we do?" I asked him. Shane shrugged.

"Whatever you want to do." He answered. I sighed; this was going to be a long night.

--

About an hour later Caitlyn and I were in the kitchen with a few random people we didn't know. I was pretty sure we were the only people sober in there too. She and Nate had arrived about ten minutes after Shane and I had. Shane and Nate went with some other guys to do some 'guys drink up' thing and he promised me he'd be back later.

"Gosh, why are all teenage parties such riots?" I asked myself. I was being rhetorical but Caitlyn laughed and answered anyway.

"It's just how it is Mitch, it would be weird if it was some formal party anyway don't you think?"

"I guess so," I said "But still it could do without so much alcohol, don't _you _think?" before she could answer a drunken girl barged past us roughly. She then giggled and said a quick apology before stumbling her way out the kitchen. I gave Caitlyn a smug look.

"I rest my case." She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved me. I laughed and we walked out the kitchen side by side into the living. The party was still havoc with people dancing to some crazy remixed song. Sam was only god knows where. She was probably making out with the Nate look alike – Nick was it?

I started wondering where Shane, Nate and their guy friends went. I hoped dearly that Shane wasn't drunk or anything. Sadly, my prayers were not answered. As I stood there in the middle of all the craziness I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey there sexy." Came a slurred voice from behind whispering into my ear.

"...Shane?" I turned around in the unknown person's arms to find it was Shane. He smiled down at me but it wasn't a real smile was it? It was a drunken smile.

"Shane, are you drunk?" My voice wavered a bit. I'm surprised he even heard me over the music. Caitlyn gave me a look as if to say "See you later" And wandered off probably to find Nate.

"Pfft, no!" He answered but I could already smell the alcohol in his breath. I reeled back a little from the smell.

"Okay, I only had about one or two drinks...or maybe 8 or 9. I can't r-remember." He then began to laugh like a five year old. His laughter sub sided when his eyes trailed down my legs.

"You know Mitch, you have really nice legs." He then drew away one of his hands from a around my waist and slowly swept it down my mid thigh.

"I know a place where we can be alone..." He whispered in my ear. I pushed away from him disgusted. This wasn't the Shane I knew. This wasn't _my _Shane.

"You know Shane, I'm disappointed in you. I didn't think you'd drink half this much. I thought you were wiser than that. Be alone with you? I don't think I can even stand the sight of you at the moment." I made an attempt to walk away but Shane was fast even in his drunken state. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him wrapping his arms around my middle again.

"You don't mean that baby, come on." He seemed so sure of himself. He even had some weird cocky grin on his face that I definitely wasn't used to.

"Don't I?" I asked before forcefully withdrawing his hands from around my waist and waltzing away from him. I was completely horrified. How could Shane stoop so low? I just shook my head sadly and went out the already open front door. The cool air once against hit me but this time I didn't really feel it. I sat on the small fence that was outside Sam's house and kicked a random beer can. Maybe this party wasn't as great as I thought it would be.

--

I went back into the house about half an hour later. I had cooled down now and was ready to find Shane and confront him about all of this. Looking around all I saw was dancing hormonal teenagers not many of them familiar faces. I couldn't even find Caitlyn or Nate. Sighing I walked further into the house until I saw one familiar face: Nick.

But where was Sam?

Curiously, I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder he looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey Mitchie." He actually seemed quite sober. Too bad I couldn't say the same about Shane.

"Hey Nick...you wouldn't have seen Shane by any chance...would you?"

"Uh, you mean that dude you were with before?" I nodded. "Yeah as a matter of fact I did." My face lit up.

"He went upstairs with Sam about fifteen minutes ago." My face immediately slipped back into a frown. Shane and Sam? What was all that about?

"Uh, okay thanks." I turned and headed for the stair case. Why would Shane and Sam go upstairs together? I walked along the hallway to see several random doors. I finally found Sam's after reading a sign that said "Sam's Hangout aka: Room." I rolled my eyes and knocked on her door softly.

"Sam? Shane? Are you in there?" My response was silence. I opened the door a little and peeked my head in.

"Sam? Sh..." I trailed of mid sentence when I saw the sight that broke my heart into smithereens. The faint pumping music from downstairs was now replaced with the sound of blood pounding in my ears. It was like everything was in slow motion. I just couldn't believe it.

Sam and Shane. Kissing like no tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay, I'm ready for you all to start throwing tomatoes at me. *Hides under desk* **

**What do you think'll happen?! :O Reviews will get the next chapter up faster so...**

**Review?! Please and thank you :)**

**Natalie x**


	15. fifteen

**I am actually quite proud of this chapter. This is probably the hardest I've worked on one. I tried my best to make it realistic...If I failed I'm sorry. This is the longest one so far by the way. Thanks sooo much for the reviews last time...17? Really, 17? I was shocked that I got that many.**

**School is closed for a week. So maybe I'll be able to get a update in that time ;) Anyway....enjoy!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Rock or the half used song by Paramore...Are you surprised? _**

* * *

---

**Chapter 15**

---

I couldn't breath. It was like everything around me was evaporating into nothing. The only thing that I could do was stare at the horrifying scene in front of me. Shane, my boyfriend Shane, kissing my cousin. As if it was the most normal thing in the world.

I tried not to make my presence known. I tried to keep the tears back that were stinging my eyes and were desperately trying to overflow over my cheeks. I tried not to let my burning throat bother me. But as much as I tried, it wasn't enough. I let out a choking sob alerting the two that someone was here.

Probably the worst possible person to be there at the moment.

They pulled away from each other and looked over in my direction. Sam's eyes widened and I gave her the most menacing glare I could muster through my tears. She at least had the decency to look ashamed. She immediately looked down and I turned to Shane. Even in his drunken state he seemed to look completely horrified.

"Mitchie..." He started of weakly. "I – Baby, this is not what it looks --"

"Don't!" I managed to choke out. My voice sounded Scratchy and defeated. "Just don't Shane." I turned around and headed straight for the door. I could hear him stumbling behind me; ready to chase after me.

"No! Mitchie, wait! Please!" I quickly ascended down the stairs. Tripping down some as I tried to see through my tears. I pushed and shoved past the drunken people. Not caring as they called me some rather rude words. I ran straight through the door and for once the bitter cold didn't bother me. It just felt prickly against my skin.

"Mitchie!" I collapsed to the floor and began to sob my heart out. I felt somebody wrap their arms around me as if trying to comfort me. I almost held back onto them...

But then I smelt the alcohol, and the nights events came back full force into my head.

"Get off me Shane!" I shoved him as hard as I could. Luckily the strength I had managed to push him away from me. He actually looked genially hurt from my actions. I was too hurt to really care.

"Mitchie please..." His voice sounded desperate. I looked away from him angrily.

"There's nothing else for you to say Shane. I saw it all for myself." I tried to calm myself down but the tears were overpowering me.

"But you don't understand I--"

"Don't make me more pissed off then I already am...just leave me alone Shane." I turned around so I could find Nate and Caitlyn but Shane grabbed my wrist.

"No...I..." I turned around to face him and he looked kind of green. I looked at him closely; unwanted concern forming in my stomach.

"Shane? Are you alr --" My words were cut off as Shane let go of my wrist...and throw up on Sam's lawn. I looked at him with disgust edged onto my face. How did it turn to this? I thought Shane was like the definition of almost perfect. That he would never hurt me. He said he _loved_ me.

The sight here in front of me proved otherwise.

I shook my head and left him there to hurl his insides onto Sam's front lawn and headed back inside in search for Nate and Caitlyn. Once again I slid past all the crazy drunks who were Sam's friends and headed into the kitchen. I found Nate in there he actually looked sober.

"Nate..." My voice cracked and he looked up from his staring contest with the floor. His eyes widened when he noticed my tearstained cheeks, red puffy eyes and messed up hair.

"Mitch? Mitchie what's wrong?!" I ran over to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"I...he...Sam...Oh Nate, life sucks!" Was all I could say through my tears. Once again I was crying and I'm pretty sure I'd never felt more pathetic then I did in my life at that moment.

"Shh. Mitch, calm down." I tried to but my breathing was too erotic which only frustrated me and that made me cry even harder.

"Come on Mitch; Breath." I finally managed to calm down but now I was hiccupping.

"Now, what happened?"

"Sam...She never wanted to 'make amends with me'. She's just a two faced, scheming, lying b-bitch!" Nate pulled away from me a little to look at me. He's expression was one of a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"I-I she...I walked in on her...and Shane...making out!" If it were possible, it seemed his eyes widened even more. I could even make out a flicker of hurt.

"I'm...so sorry Mitch." He whispered. I shrugged as I hiccupped back another sob.

"Me too Nate, me too." It was silent for few a moments.

"Can you take me home?" I asked quietly. "I don't feel like being here anymore." Nate nodded in understanding.

"Come on," He ordered while taking my hand. "Let's find Caity; and we'll be on our way." We walked out of the kitchen hand in hand.

--

I slowly opened my eyes as the sunlight hit my pupils. I blinked rapidly at the irritation it caused. As my eyes adjusted to the blurriness I looked around, this was not my room. I looked down and noticed I was still wearing my dress. It then hit me like a hard force. I came here yesterday with Nate and Caitlyn: This was Nate's room. Though that only left one question, where was Nate? I slowly got out of Nate's bed and stood up unsteadily. I felt kind of dizzy; probably from all the crying I did last night. I lifelessly trudged to his bathroom to look in his mirror. As soon as I laid eyes on myself I immediately wanted to run back and crash on Nate's bed.

I honestly looked more terrible than I thought was possible.

My eyes still red and swollen from the amount of crying I had done the night before. Was it really that healthy to lose this much water from your system? My hair looked tussled and limp, my cheeks were red and puffy and my lips were dry and slumped downwards into a frown. I shook my head regretfully as I looked at my dress; rumples and creases everywhere. I tugged on the edges and sighed: Why of all people did this have to happen to me?

"Mitchie?" I heard a worried Nate calling from inside his room. I walked back into his room looking at the ground the whole time.

"Hey, I uh...just went to the bathroom..." I could hear him shuffling towards me. He lifted my chin gently with his fingers.

"Are you okay?" I looked into his eyes and saw them swimming with concern. I so badly wanted to put on the fake smile and pretend everything was 'A Okay' but I couldn't. Instead my lower lip began to tremble and I clenched my jaw to prevent anymore tears. He seemed to notice this straight away and quickly pulled me close to him in a warm hug. I let silent tears stream down my cheeks careful not to make a sound. The heartache I was feeling only made it harder to.

Later that day I sat down in Nate's living room staring blankly at his television screen. I was now dressed in one of his T-shirts and sweat pants that he insisted I wore. I could tell he was quietly observing me. I could feel his eyes on me from a short distance, though every time I turned to look at him he would look away bashfully. He had told me he had called my mum and explained my whereabouts so that was all fine. Now I just had to compose myself...

But I just...couldn't.

It had been 6 hours and it was now 3:15 PM. I hadn't moved from my spot on the couch since around 12 noon-ish. Nate seemed to be in a very deep conversation with somebody on the phone.

"No I...I'm not sure that's a good idea. She doesn't seem ready yet...seriously, no Sh – Damn it." He cursed quietly to himself. I concluded to myself that the person he was on the phone with must have hung up on him.

"Nate?" He looked up instantly from the sound of my voice. It was even quite weird to my own ears. It sounded quite scratchy and quiet.

"Yeah Mitch?" He walked over quickly to me so he could sit down next to me.

"Who were you on the phone to?" He seemed to tense up at my words.

"N-nobody...don't worry about it." I suspiciously narrowed my eyes at him about to question him further but my attention was bought to the television screen.

"And now the first viewing of Paramore's new single Brick by Boring Brick." My eyes widened as I started at the screen in front of me. I had never even heard of this song before. Some fan I was...

_She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
_

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
_

_Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle; bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba ha!_

I sighed and turned the television off. The lyrics were cutting through me like a sharp knife. I looked over at Nate who seemed to be happy something was distracting me other then the mysterious phone call.

--

About another hour later I was actually feeling a little better. Nate had actually managed to get a few laughs out of me. We were talking about everything. Well everything apart from a certain hurtful subject. We were now debating on the subject: Blue Vs Green.

"Yeah but blue is such a plain colour. It represents sad music aka the blues." I smirked at my very needed point.

"True but however green is --" We were interrupted by the door bell ringing throughout Nate's household. Nate seemed to freeze at the sound as if he had never heard a door bell in his life.

"I'll get it for you." I told him amused. His eyes seemed to widen in panic and he grabbed my arm as I got up.

"No! Its fine I'll do it!" I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Uh come on Nate. It's okay..." I walked over to the door whilst looking at him and not the visitor.

"After the all it's only a..." I lost the will to speak once I laid eyes on Nate's 'visitor.' My mouth went dry and my heart sunk down low into the pit of my stomach.

Shane was standing before me looking as amazing as ever.

"Mitchie...hi." His face had nervousness written all over and my stiff movements swiftly turned to angered ones.

"No..." I whispered as I started to back away from the door slowly. I looked over at Nate and gave him a hurt look. He looked at me with pleading eyes as if willing me to understand somehow. I just shook my head and ran up the stairs both of them calling my name. This couldn't be happening to me right now it just couldn't.

I slammed the door of Nate's bedroom and lent up against it. I let out a few shaky breaths as I tried to calm down. I walked up to Nate's bed and sat down on it; slowly hugging my knees to my chest. Why was he here? Did he remember what happened the night before? Well obviously he did if he looked so nervous...but why come now? A soft knock then ruined my track of thought and I froze. It was obvious who it was...

And as the genius that I happened to be, I forgot to lock the door.

"Mitchie, please we need to sort this." I didn't answer him; I just continued to stare at the door.

"I don't really even know what I did yesterday and I-I just want to make it okay between us again." Oh so he didn't remember what he did? This caused unnecessary anger to boil up inside of me and I stood up and marched to the door. I swung open to reveal a desperate looking Shane.

"You don't remember?!" I exclaimed and he reeled back in surprise; probably because I'd never spoken to him so harshly before. "Then why on earth are you here Shane?"

"I know you're mad at me and...I just want to make things right again. I just need to know what happened." He said quietly. I walked into the bedroom and he followed instantly closing the door behind him.

"Please Mitchie." He said as I sat on Nate's bed once again. Shane sat beside me and I move away from him a little.

"Well, how about we start with you getting drunk?" I looked over at him with cold eyes and he seemed to wince at my words.

"Then you coming on to me in such a repulsive way. I never knew you had such perverted thoughts." His eyes widened in thought as if trying to figure out what he could've possibly said.

"Tell me Shane, what do you actually remember?" He looked away from me for the first time and stared straight ahead at the wall.

"I...remember you crying on Sam's lawn." The mention of my cousins name made me cringe visibly unnoticed by Shane.

"And you pushing me away...and you shouting at me to leave you alone." The night still fresh in my mind appeared as a mini flashback to me again and I tried hard to shake it out.

"So you don't know what you did?" He shook his head. I scoffed.

"Well let me put it like this for you. Sam, Shane, her room and kissing. Ring any bells." He gave me a confused look and then his eyes seemed to freeze in realization.

"Mitchie...I..." He seemed at a loss for words.

"You what Shane? You're sorry and if you could you'd take it back?" He nodded and I just looked at him with grim features.

"You were drunk so we should just blame it on the drink?" He didn't do anything then. He looked down at Nate's carpet.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been drinking in the first place Shane? Not to the amount that you got incredibly drunk like yesterday." I told him my voice raising

"Baby, I didn't mean it." He interjected weakly. He still had the nerve to call me that?

"You hurt me Shane...I thought...I thought you loved me." I said my voice cracking. He looked up at that.

"Mitchie I do. I love you more than words can say." I laughed bitterly.

"And you definitely showed that last night." I reminded him sarcastically. He bit his lip as he stared at me.

"Just...get out Shane, I don't want to see you right now. Maybe we should take a break." He stood up as soon as I said the last word.

"Mitchie, no don't do this. Last night was a mistake. I-I didn't mean it I swear to you. I love you!" He cried.

"But...I..."

"But you what? Can't forgive me? Mitchie I don't know what came over me yesterday, I was a stupid asshole and I promise to never do that to you again."

"Promises can easily be broken Shane. You proved that last night." He looked at me with pure desperation as he took my hands in his. I didn't even bother to struggle with him.

"Baby Please. I can't lose you I love you so much!" He squeezed my hands tightly. It was hard to resist his begging. My resentment for him was slowly thinning away.

"Shane...I...I love you too but I can't I --"

"We can Mitchie! We can work this out, just please..." He put a hand to my cheek. "Just don't break up with me." I closed my eyes as I relished the feeling of his hand caressing my cheek. It felt so nice and comforting that I –

What the heck was I doing?

I pulled his hand down slowly, sighing softly.

"Shane, I'm not breaking up with you." I whispered. "I just need some time to think. I love you but you hurt me and I just...need some space." He sighed defeated and nodded.

"Okay baby." He whispered. He gently pressed his lips to my forehead softly and let go of me reluctantly.

"I love you." He said looking at me with vulnerable eyes. I just nodded and he walked out of the room quietly shutting the door behind him. I slowly sank to the ground and once again let the tears fall.

Why me? Was the question that ran through my brain.

**

* * *

**

**Thoughts? I tried hard on this...sorry if it sucked. And if they're any mistakes I apologise for that too. I must of re read through this 25 times and if there's still some I can't be bothered any more... **

**So if you could please review I would really appreciate it! :D**

**Natalie x**

**P.S - If I take too long to update don't be afraid to PM and rant at me to do so! xD**


	16. sixteen

**Okay, before you start throwing forks at me for the incredibly slow update I just want to say something...**

**OMG OMG OMG. Joe and Demi are dating!!!!! Demi confirmed it on that radio show March 13th 2010. I freaked out when I heard. Seriously...I spazzed. I'm so happy for them. I KNEW it would hapen eventually :DD Some say it was for publicity but I don't think they would put their valued friendship at risk for something as pathectic as that.**

**And who's seen the Make A Wave music video. Amazing or what? And can you say JEMI ALERT! xD**

**Okay now I will apologize for the horribly late update. Life is hetic but I promise to try and not leave you guys hanging for to long.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER. And at least try to enjoy my epic fail of a makeout scene :P OH! And this chapter is dedicated to_ pink lemonade 89_ for being the 200th reviewer.**

**_DISCLAIMER: Camp Rock isn't mine. But who cares? JEMI IS A REALITY NOW :DD_**

**

* * *

**

**---**

**Chapter 16**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since I had last spoken to Shane. Two weeks since I last touched Shane. 1 week since I last made eye contact with him. A few hours since I'd last seen him and a few minutes since he's last called me.

Again.

Another failed attempt in trying to talk to me or get me to hear him out. I just couldn't do it. I wasn't ready to listen yet. It didn't stop him though. I put my phone on silent so I didn't have to hear his personalized ringtone. I hadn't been near it since the day after I last spoke to him. I knew I would crack sometime though.

**ANOTHER TWO WEEKS LATER**

That was when I couldn't take it anymore. It was agony. I was too much in love with him not to hear what he had to say. I was sitting on my bed in my room staring at my phone which was on my night table. I hadn't touched it for weeks and now I was contemplating on if I should do so.

_NO! Don't do it Mitchie. He hurt you more than words could say. It's way too soon to give in to him now. _My brain was telling me.

_**But you love him. You can't let something as stupid as this keep you two apart. **_My heart argued. I slowly reached my hand out, trembling as it travelled closer to where my phone was. My brain and heart were both screaming at each other as my fingers tips touched the smooth metal. I clasped the phone in my hand and took a deep breath. I looked at the screen bracing myself for the worst. I bit my lip as I looked at the notifications.

57 missed calls.

18 text messages.

9 voice mails.

All from Shane.

I bit my lip harder as I pressed the phone to my ear; listening to the first voice mail.

"_Hey Mitch, it's me." _I took in a sharp intake of breath when I heard his voice._ "I know I'm the last voice you want to hear right now but please. Hear me out. I love you and we can't let this break us. Please. Call me. I love you." _I then skipped the second one to listen to the third.

"_Mitchie, baby, please. You're probably tired of my begging but I need to hear your voice. Even if it's just to tell me you hate. I just want to hear you. I miss you so much and I love you. Please call me." _That one made my insides swirl a little. So I skipped to the last one.

"_It's been a month Mitchie. I...I feel so stupid. I really don't know what came over me that night Mitch. These past few weeks have been some of the worst of my life. I need you. And I love you so much. I hope you know that." _A few lonesome teasr swept down my face and I wiped them away angrily. Why did he have to be so freaking adorable? It would make this whole ignoring him thing so much easier if he wasn't.

"It wouldn't be wrong if I just heard his voice right?" I told myself as I pressed speed dial number one. My heart started hammering nervously in my chest as I listened to the endless rings.

"Hello?" I almost gasped when I heard his voice. He sounded so miserable, so lifeless. He obviously didn't look at his caller ID. I stayed silent not knowing what to do.

"Who is this?" He demanded; anger now apparent in his voice. I let out a shaky breath.

"Sh-Shane?" I whispered. After I spoke, it was now deathly silent on the other end of his line.

"Mitchie?" His voice was now rid of all its anger and it was instead one of shock "Mitchie, baby is that you?"

"I-I..." I was now regretting this. What was I thinking? I shouldn't have even considered calling him.

"I...have to go. I'm sorry." I said quickly.

"NO!" He shouted panicked. "No, you can't please." He sounded so desperate. I almost willed myself to forgive him.

"I have to Shane..." I whispered again. I couldn't manage to talk above a whispered tone for some odd whisper.

"But you can't. I miss you so much baby and I-I love you." He told me sadly. I wanted to scream it back. I wanted to kiss him too. I wanted to be in his arms again as if none of this had ever happened, but I also felt some anger in the pit of my stomach; anger that hadn't dissolved yet.

"I know you do." I told him. Then I hung up. I dropped my phone to the ground, not even wincing at the horrible 'clunk' sound it made as it hit the floor. I then buried my face in my pillow trying to blur out the horrible aspects of my reality.

--

Friday came, and to say I was happy is an understatement. Last period seemed to be farther away than usual. I was sitting under my usual tree with Caitlyn since Nate wasn't here today. She was furiously texting on her phone; deep concentration on her features. I was trying to keep calm as I listened to my iPod, mouthing along to the lyrics of The All American Reject's 'Move Along'.

My chilled atmosphere was however stopped when my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I sighed pausing the song and grabbing my phone from out of my pocket.

_Sam. _It read on the flashing screen. I clenched my jaw as to what Caitlyn seemed to notice.

"What's wrong Mitch?" She asked concerned. I showed her what had got me into this edgy mood and an angered look swept across her features. She grabbed the phone from my grasp and answered it before it went into voicemail.

"Look _Samantha._" Caitlyn said with a bitter edge to her voice. "Mitchie sure as heck doesn't want to talk to you right now. How could you even think of calling after what you did?" She paused for a minute to listen to what she had to say.

"Oh please." Caitlyn let out a humourless laugh. "Where have I heard that line before? Oh yeah, from all the other fake bitches around in New Jersey." Another pause.

"Who do I think I am? I think I'm Caitlyn Gellar, Mitchie Torres's friend and you missy can leave her the hell alone. Bye now." Then she hung up abruptly and handed the phone to me. A appreciative smile spread across my face and for once meeting my eyes.

"Thanks Cait." I whispered as I moved over to hug her. She returned the hug and squeezed me tightly.

"Anytime Mitch. Anytime." I let her go and it was silent for a while.

"Hey uh, I'm going to go get some water. I'll be back okay." I nodded still smiling and she quickly returned the smile. Then she got up and walked back into the cafeteria. A few moments later, I sighed and leaned back against the tree about to press play on my iPod when figure standing directly in front of me startled me. I looked up to meet the beautiful brown eyes of...

Shane.

"Hey..." He whispered shyly. I just stared up at him bewildered.

"Uh, hi." I greeted almost inaudibly back. He sat down in front of me keeping a little space in between us.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked nervously. I gave him a hesitant look and he of course noted this.

"Please?" He added in. I couldn't ignore the cuteness of his facial expression. I sighed and nodded. He gave me a nervous smile and leaned a little closer to me.

"I just wanted to say that," He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for all the hurt and pain I've cause you in the past month. I never meant to hurt you on purpose but that's what happens in all relationships. People get hurt. I know this will sound incredibly corny and predictable but it's true when I say I've been a wreck without you. I hope you understand how truly sorry I am and that I love you more than words could possibly express."

Wow.

All I could do was stare at him silently. How do you respond to something like that exactly? That had to be officially the most sweetest thing anybody had said to me and yet I couldn't place the emotions that were building up inside of me. I'm guessing I took too long to answer because before I knew it, Shane was standing up looking quite embarrassed.

"I'll see you around I guess." He said quietly. A rush of panic overwhelmed me.

"No wait Shane!" I stood up abruptly; finally finding my voice. He turned around surprise written clearly on his face. I grabbed his hand to halt his movement and was greeted with an overwhelming shock. I knew that was a spark. The spark that indicated I missed his touch. The look in his eyes told me he felt the same. I stared up at him with my breath caught in my throat. My heart was hammering against my ribcage and the proximity between us was thinning to almost nothing. I soon couldn't control my actions. So I couldn't help myself when I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and closed the gap between us; fusing our lips together.

Shane seemed shocked by my sudden action so it took him a few moments to kiss me back. It felt like I was kissing him for the first time again. His arms went around my waist and my own let go of his shirt to go around his neck. Our lips moved together in sync as he moved us backwards so my back softly hit the tree trunk. He pressed his body flush against mine, causing my head to spin. He then skilfully caught my bottom lip in between his two and softly bit it. This caused a stifled moan to erupt from my mouth.

He pulled away from my swollen lips to leave a few kisses on my neck and then one on my cheek. After he finally pressed one last gentle kiss to my lips and pressed our foreheads together; our heavy breathing mixing in as one.

"Shane?" I said trying to hide the small smile that would soon turn into a huge one.

"Yeah?" He whispered breathlessly, awaiting my answer.

"I forgive you." I whispered and attacked his lips again. Not caring for my lack of oxygen.

There's one thing I'll never understand though. What happened to Caitlyn with her water? She never did come back...

* * *

**So..You like? Sorry for the shortness but I hope the Smitchie renunion made up for that ;)**

**Please review :) They always make my day.**

**I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS SO MUCH.**

**Natalie x**

**P.S - Sorry if there were any mistakes. I can't be bothered to check again**.


	17. seventeen

**I had to will myself to finish this...I feel horrible with the frequently late updates these days. I'm sorry guys please bare with me! Real life and such gets in the way and I have to put that before this. I didn't forget about it though. I felt absolutely awful for leaving you all hanging for so long. I apologise again.**

**Okay enough of my boring rambling. On with the chapter! :)**

_**DISCLAIMER: Nope I don't own. But in my happy world I do :D**_

* * *

---

**Chapter 17**

That day after school, I sat in Shane's car with a huge smile on my face. He was mine again, I was his. Everything was like it was before. Well _almost _everything. I of course still wasn't talking to Sam. I wasn't planning to either. She deserved a few more days of gloom. To feel the pain I was once feeling. I glanced up at Shane who was already staring at me. Heat rose to my cheeks and I turned to face the window sheepishly.

"You're too adorable for your own good Mitchie." I bit my lip as I blushed further. He laughed and I smiled to myself. We were just like we were before. I sighed contently as Shane drove on further. A while later my eyebrows furrowed in confusion when Shane didn't turn into the corner that led to my house.

"Uh, Shane? I think you missed a turn." He laughed again making me all the more confused.

"No Mitch we're going the right way." He glanced at me for a brief second and then back at the road. "I'm taking you somewhere special today."

"But...I can't just...my mother she doesn't know and --" I tried to tell him but he just cut me off.

"Well then call her." He told me calmly. I gave him a look and he added a "Please?" I sighed and got out my phone. A satisfied smirk appeared on his face and I just rolled my eyes. She didn't answer oddly enough. I just shrugged and left her a quick voice mail. Shutting my phone I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked his voice one of worry. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No I'm fine." I said with a smile. "Just take me to wherever you plan on taking me." He smiled and nodded. We drove on for a while longer and soon I had absolutely no idea where we were.

"Shane? Where _are _we?" He looked at me with a knowing smile on his face.

"You'll find out soon enough."I whined impatiently and he laughed.

"Relax baby, we're almost there." I just rolled my eyes and looked back out the window again. Finally about ten minutes later the car halted to a stop.

"Okay we're here." I let out a squeal and I made a rush to the car handle. Shane quickly stopped me by putting his hand over mine.

"Not so fast." I turned to him curiously. "Let me open your door?" I looked at him with a blank expression.

"Seriously? What's the point?" He pouted at me and blinked a few times. I gave in thirty seconds later.

"Ugh, alright!" He grinned and pressed a light kiss to my cheek before racing out the door and abruptly stopping at my side of the car. He opened it slowly (I have a feeling that was on purpose) and I got out with a sarcastic smile on my face. He just grinned at me pretending to be oblivious.

"This way." He said pointing to a few wooden steps. I couldn't see over the long hedge of grass but I had a feeling I knew where we were from the loud sound of crashing waves. I linked my arm through his and we both stepped up over the few steps to reveal...

The most beautiful beach I'd ever seen.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked at the soft grainy sand and the dazzling blue waves. I unlinked my arm from Shane's to interlace our fingers instead. The moment seemed more romantic that way.

"Wow..." Was all I could say, my voice coming out breathless. I looked up at Shane who was already smiling from my reaction.

"This place is beautiful Shane." My voice now sounding awestruck. "Why isn't anybody else here?"

"This place isn't very well known. I found it a few weeks ago and it seemed like a great place to just think." He told me. I just nodded still speechless for too many words. He grabbed my other hand making me face him completely and bit his lip.

"It can be our private place if you want." He whispered shyly looking down at our hands. I couldn't stop the wild grin that was taking over half my face. He had to be the most sweetest and adorable guy I had ever met (aside Nate of course). I let go of one his hands and brought it to his face making him look at me. He must've seen the huge smile on my face for he smiled back.

"Of course it can be." I whispered back squeezing his hand that was still grasping mine. My thumb caressed his cheek and I leaned in closer to him.

"I love you Shane Gray." I declared still in a whisper; as if talking any louder would ruin the mood. I then pressed my lips softly against his. He kissed me back willingly and his hand left mine to circle his arms around my waist. My other hand went to his face so I was holding his face in my hands. His tongue slipped inside my mouth and my own fought against his. After a while I grew weak and I stopped fighting with him and let my lips move in sync with his again. Finally after a few minutes, air was needed so I pulled away panting wildly. He panting as well put his forehead against mine giving me one last small kiss.

"I love you too Mitchie Torres." I swear that had to be the most perfect moment of my life setting aside all problems at the moment. Just standing here holding Shane's face with the beautiful setting of the beach – our beach behind us. Yup...

Perfection.

--

About an hour later I sat on the beach with Shane. I was leaning back in his chest as he held me against him. I stared out at the continuously crashing waves. It seemed no words had to be exchanged for we both were just content like this. As I got lost in the sea's beauty Shane pressed his lips against my ear and finally broke the silence.

"What are you thinking about baby?" He murmured to me and gently kissed my temple. I shrugged still a little distracted.

"About us, about how happy I am right now and about how much I love you." I leaned in closer to him and lifted my head up. He seemed to get the message and kissed my lips for a brief moment.

"Well I love you more." He told me after we had pulled away from each other. I laughed at that.

"Not possible. _I_ love you more."

"No Mitch, the guy always loves the girl more in the relationship." He said. I could hear the smug tone in his voice. I smirked.

"Well not in this relationship."I told him. He was silent for a moment making me think I had won this little argument but then he unexpectedly started tickling my sides. I began laughing uncontrollably and I tried to get out of his arms.

"Shane!" I managed to say through giggles. "Shane stop!"

"Not until you admit I love you more." My sides were starting to ache so I l reluctantly agreed. He stopped and pulled me close to him again.

"And don't you forget it." He said with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes as I tried to regain my breath.

--

After another hour we decided to head home. It was about seven now and my mother was bound to curious or worried. The ride home was quiet and I lent my head against the car window. Shane's hand was holding mine as he drove with the other. The sky grew darker and it was now a light orangey dark purple. We stopped outside my house and the car stopped to a halt. We both sighed at the same time causing us to look at each other in surprise. We then laughed.

"This was fun. We should do it again sometime." Shane said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"That we shall." I began to open the car door Shane following suite. We walked to my front porch hand in hand and I was sure I would find it hard to let go.

"Goodnight Shane." I whispered first. He smiled and raked a hand through my hair.

"Goodnight Mitch." He pressed his lips to mine and I kissed him back almost immediately.

"I love you." He said against my lips as he pulled away a moment later.

"I love you too." I murmured. He reluctantly let go of my hand and turned towards the car. Once he got in I pressed my lips to my hand and blew him a kiss. He "caught" it and pressed his fingers against his own lips. I smiled and watched as he disappeared with his car into the horizon. I then sighed contently.

Best. Night. Ever.

* * *

**I'm sorry. Yeah pretty short and sucky chapter but come on! You can't deny that the Smitchie-ness wasn't cute =)**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review! :D**

**Natalie x**

**P.S - I have a new Smitchie story and I'll be updating that today so please go check it out. And a big thank you to _TheSunday, momentofweakness, it rains when you're gone x _and _Maddibaby _for already reviewing the the first chapter! **


	18. eighteen

**Hey guys! An update :D Sorry its incredibly slow...TOO many exams...its all to much! Anyway I'm happy I've finally found the time to update. Even though its horribly short please forgive me for that :P**

**Please enjoy regardless the shortness!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I didn't own Camp Rock last week...nothings changed since then._**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

It was silent at home, too silent. I walked into the living room expecting my mother to be sitting on the long couch. She wasn't there. This was weird. It was nine at night and she didn't have any work today. I walked suspiciously to the end of the stair case and looked up expectantly to the top.

"Mum?" I called out. No reply. This was getting freaky; where could she possibly be? I pulled out my phone to call her but then saw I had a few notifications.

_7 Missed Calls. Sam._

Sam?

Something must have been up if she was calling me this much. As much as I despised her at the moment I had to see what was up. I pushed the redial button and after 3 rings she answered.

"Mitchie? OH MY GOSH! I've been trying to get a hold of you for ages!" Sam screeched from her side of the phone. She sounded hysterical; her voice was thick with emotion. Had she been crying?

"Whoa, Sam, take it easy. What's wrong?" Putting all fighting issues aside concern was brewing in a low pit of my stomach.

"I-its...your mother." My heart leapt into my throat upon hearing those words. I blinked slowly.

"My...mother?" I croaked. Speaking normally was out of the question now. "What's wrong with her?" Sam was breathing irregularly and it made me even more scared.

"Sam? What. Is. WRONG?" I asked more urgently. I heard her gulp before answering.

"She's been in a car accident...with my dad." I just stood there absolutely speechless. This couldn't be happening. No...I was dreaming right? RIGHT?

"Are you at the local hospital?" I whispered after a good 5 minutes.

"Yeah...want me to come get you?" I shook my head and then realised she couldn't see me. So I answered verbally.

"No...I'll be there soon. Bye." And before she could reply I hung up. My body started shaking and my phone trembled in my sweaty hand. As soon as everything goes right for me it all comes tumbling down once again.

Xx

I sat in the waiting room like a lifeless doll. The white walls were now disturbing my eyesight for I had been gazing at them for so long. Sam sat quietly beside me and we didn't share any words. Moments later my phone vibrated indicating that I had a text. I jumped at the unexpected noise and quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket. _Shane _it read. I sighed opening the message.

_Hey beautiful. You alright? :) _

It made me want to just burst into tears. He was oblivious to everything at the moment. It felt weird that just a few hours ago I was on cloud nine. Now I was sitting on a dirty pile of leaves. I shakily pushed the speed dial number one button and bit my lip as I listened to the numerous rings.

"Hey Mitch, I'm assuming you got my text." He was smiling, I could tell from his voice. The thought just made unshed tears come to my eyes. I sniffed and didn't say anything.

"Mitchie?" His voice was now one of concern. I sniffed again trying to not let any tears slip.

"Shane?" I said my voice cracking. I couldn't really hold it in any longer anyway.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"I...Shane everything's wrong!" I could feel Sam's eyes on me but I didn't look back. I could already predict the look on her face.

"Why? What happened?"

"My mother...she, she had a car accident."

"What? Is she okay?"

"I don't even know!" I said with tears streaming down my face. "They won't let me see her."

"I'm coming over there." My eyes widened and I began my protest.

"What? No Shane you ca-"

"The local hospital right?"

"Yes but Sha-"

"But nothing. I love you." He said softly and I sighed. "I love you too Shane. Bye." I hung up and let the phone drop in my lap.

Xx

It wasn't but ten minutes later when Shane came bursting through the doors. I looked up and willed myself to stand up and run into his arms...but all I could do was stare at him helplessly. He took a few long strides towards me and then that's when I jumped into his arms. He held me close to his chest as I let a few more tears slip down my cheeks.

"It's going to be okay baby. I promise." He murmured to the top of my head. He kissed my hair and then rubbed my back soothingly. I composed myself after a few seconds to look up at him with watery eyes.

"Will it? How would you know?" He cradled my face in his hands and wiped a few stray tears with his thumbs.

"Trust me." He said quietly. I stared up at his face for a moment; just memorizing his features before gulping down some more tears, nodding and burying my head back into his chest.

We stayed like that for a while. Just holding each other as the silence grew more intense. Shane was sitting in the seat I was in before and I was in his lap being cradle like a newborn baby. Sam was sitting next to us chewing the nails on her fingers right off. It felt like ten hours later when a doctor approached us looking very professional.

"Samantha Torres?" Sam looked up and nodded at the doctor to acknowledge her presence. His mouth was set into a thin line.

"I'm Dr Richard Barnes. You're father is in an okay state right now. You may go see him." Sam let out a relived breath and got up from her chair hurriedly.

"Is he awake?" She asked, her voice croaky. He nodded with a small smile on his face. She thanked him quietly and power walked into the direction of her dad's room. Dr Barnes turned to me.

"I'm assuming you're Michelle Torres?" I nodded stiffly and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"You're mother is in okay state...but...she's not conscious at the moment." I sucked in a breath at his words. "You may go see her if you wish." I nodded again and smiled wearily at him before getting off of Shane's lap. He held on to my hand.

"You want me to go with you?" He suggested. I thought about it for a few seconds and it really seemed like a good idea. So I tugged his hand as my response and smiled. We walked slowly into the room, I gripping Shane's hand for dear life. The beeping of the monitor hit my ears and that's when I saw her. Her hair a mess, Her face covered in bruises and her eyes shut as if she were in a normal slumber. I choked back a sob and Shane pulled me to his as I could no longer handle the sight. How did it come to this? What was she even _doing _in a car with..._him?_ Those were questions I had to ask her when she woke up.

Well, if she ever woke up that was.

_No Mitchie! Don't think like that!_ I scolded myself. I let go of Shane and blinked a few times to clear my vision.

"Could you give us a minute Shane," I said quietly. "I just want to be alone with her for a while." He nodded and kissed my forehead affectionately.

"Of course; I'll be right outside if you need me okay? I love you." The last few words made my heart soar a little and I managed a small smile.

"I love you too." He gave me one last smile back before leaving the room. I sighed as he closed the door behind him and there was suddenly a deafening silence. I walked up to the bed and slowly reached for my mother's hand. It was cold and soft at the same time, I gave it a squeeze.

"Hey mum..."

* * *

**AND BAM! There's the update :)**

**Blehh...it sucks right? I apologise. Exams have tired me out, ask anyone!**

**Thank you sooo much if you read this. You'll get a shout out in the next chapter if you review :D Which I have already written! So that will be up soon...**

**Please review? :)**

**Natalie x**


	19. nineteen: END

**Hey guys, here with another update...but not just any update my last update. Yes I'm such an idiot that I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that this chapter would be the last. Yes I'm sad too =\**

**As promised this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last one: _pinklemonade89, TheSunday, joannacamilley, muzicoftheheart, Raindropshidemytears, Music4Live-JB, Eloise Lawrence, XxXphilippa001XxX, JJAM4JBF2, Mrs . S . Lafferty, ImABelieber, mariehuges and applebottemjeans :D_**

**This chapter my be a little confusing but that will be explained in the bottom authors note. Enjoy :)**

_**DISCLAIMER: Nope not mine...Maybe I'll have luck with camp rock 2? yeah didn't think so either xD**_

* * *

**XxX**

**Chapter 19 - The End**

I walked of the hospital room sniffing back tears. Once I was in view to Shane he immediately stood up. I just stared at him for a few seconds before stepping into his arms for a comforting hug. I took in his lovely smell as he kissed my head lightly.

"It's all going to be okay Mitch." He whispered. I lifted my head up to give him a small hopeful smile.

"I know." I told him before burying my face back into his chest once again.

Xx

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Things had gotten a lot better as the weeks past. My mother was almost fully recovered Caitlyn and Nate were finally together. I had almost filled up the patch with Sam and her father, and Shane? Well Shane and I were still together and I loved him more than words could express.

I was in my room strumming on my guitar Julia, the up comings of a song pouring out into the room. I closed my eyes probably getting to into it before hearing a knock on my room door. I stopped abruptly and sighed; setting my Julia down I shouted a "Come in." My mother stepped into the room. Her one hand resting on the door frame.

"Sorry to interrupt sweetie but Sha-"

"Mum!" I scolded. I rushed over to her and took her unhurt arm off of the door frame.

"You didn't have to walk all the way up here! You could've just shouted for me, not with you and your condition." I said patting her arm cast on the opposite arm for emphasis.

"Honey its okay; I'm perfectly capable walking up stairs." She sounded amused, a smile grazing her lips. I rolled my eyes playfully at her tone. I was so glad we were getting along just like we used to now.

"Oh yes! Now back to what I was saying, Shane is waiting downstairs for you." My eyes widened and a grin was soon spreading widely across my lips.

"Well why didn't you say so?" I carefully slid past her and rushed down the stairs to see my boyfriend waiting patiently. Once he saw me rushing towards him his bored expression soon turned to one of happiness.

"Hey Mi-" Before he could even finish his greeting I almost toppled him over in a bone crushing hug.

"Woah!" He said taken aback as I squeezed the life out of him. He chuckled a few moments later and returned the embrace. I loosened my grip on his waist so I could lean up and press my lips softly against his. He kissed me back willingly his hands reaching for my face. He stroked my cheeks as our lips moved in sync for a few moments. I sadly pulled away once air became an issue, sighing in content.

"What was all that for?" He asked in tone which was a cross between confused and delighted. I shrugged softly biting my now swollen lip.

"I just missed you. Can't I miss my own boyfriend?" I asked him back innocently. He chuckled and brushed his lips against mine briefly once again.

"Of course you can baby." He said smiling down at me. "I missed you too."

Xx

Later that day Shane and I were in the nearby park. We were both sitting on the park bench, holding hands and staring at the clouds...totally sappy and cliché? I know.

"That one looks like Nate's head." I said giggling. I outstretched my hand into the direction of the sky, pointing to a fat odd shaped cloud on purpose. Shane chuckled beside me squeezing our interlaced fingers.

"Well that one looks like you early in the mornings." He pointed at a thin wavy one, again also in an odd shape. I scoffed exaggeratedly and the shot my hand to pile of dirty leaves.

"That's your face NOW!" I shouted childishly. Shane laughed, seriously amused by my outburst and kissed the side of my head.

"You are too adorable for your own good." He murmured against my face. I giggled bashfully as the heat rushed to my cheeks. I looked away trying to hide it...but sadly I was unsuccessful.

"Aw, you're blushing baby. See? So adorable!"

"Stop!" I said through my giggles and I shoved him playfully with my free hand. He just smiled and caught the other hand that I shoved him with. He put it to his lips and kissed it softly.

"I love you." The tone of his voice sent a warm rush throughout my body and butterflies flew around in my stomach.

"I love you too." I whispered back leaning my forehead against his. He nuzzled his nose against mine before kissing the tip of it. The gesture caused me to giggle again, man I really hated sounding so girly. Our cute moment was interrupted by my loud ringtone. I groaned and closed my eyes not taking my forehead off of Shane's.

"Mitch, answer your phone." He said putting a hand to my cheek. I opened my eyes and gave him a look.

"But I don't want to." I told him childishly. He laughed as a pout formed on my lips and he pressed his lips to mine in an attempt to get rid of it. It worked.

"It might be important honey." I sighed and mumbled a fine, taking my forehead off of his and reaching into my pocket.

"Hello?" I greeted in monotone. Yes I wasn't very happy somebody was calling me at this moment.

"Oh it's nice to talk to you too Mitch, let me guess I interrupted you and Shane again?" I rolled my eyes and couldn't stop the smile forming on my lips.

"Oh shut up Nate, and yes with a matter of fact you did." He laughed obviously happy with what he had achieved.

"Good, anyway do you guys want to hang at Starbucks? The whole gang is here and we miss you guys." By the whole gang, Nate meant him, Caitlyn, Jason, Shannen and Sam on the occasion.

"Oh cool we'll meet you there in ten. Love you Nateykins." He laughed once again at my nickname for him.

"Love you too...Mitchmuffin." I laughed at his new name for me and hung up. Shane gave me an odd look obviously lost and I simply smiled at him.

"We're meeting the 'crew' and Starbucks...and my new name is Mitchmuffin." He raised an eyebrow at the last part.

"You see Nate just...you know what never mind." He laughed as I took his hand and we walked to the park gate.

Xx

About half an hour later I was in Starbucks with the rest of so called crew. I was almost crying from laughter as we made quite a scene in what should have been a quiet environment.

"Jason stop! You're killing me here!" Caitlyn said through fits of laughter as she clutched to her sides. Jason just simply grinned and continued his imitation of his mother. Shane who was also dying from laughter held his hand up in front of his face.

"That's exactly how she would say that!" He managed to say. Jason stood up and bowed and we all clapped our approval. One of the workers at Starbucks came up to our table with an apologising smile.

"It's nice to see you kids are having a goodtime, and sorry to tell you this but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We're getting a few complaints from others saying you're too loud." We all shrugged and made our way to the door. Just before we left Shane and Nate waved mockingly to the adults who just scoffed. The rest of us laughed and I shoved Shane and Nate through the door. We all stood beside Jason's car in a minute of silence.

"Now what?" Nate whined and Caitlyn slapped him lightly in the chest. He grinned at her and kissed her forehead to which made her giggle. I smiled at them, oh how adorable were they? Very.

"I think I have an idea." Shane told us, a smirk forming on his perfect lips. I raised an eyebrow questioningly and he just gave me a look that said 'you should know what I'm talking about.' After a moment I understood what he was talking about a huge grin formed on my face.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Yes! Please?" He nodded at me and I squealed clapping my hands together. Everyone else just gave us an odd look obviously confused by our behaviour. Shane's smirk was contagious for soon after I had an identical one on my face.

"You'll guys will see when we get there." Shane told them. "Just get into Jason's car."

Xx

"Wow." Was everyone's (apart from me and Shane's) predicted reaction as we stood right in front of the deserted beach Shane had taken me too a while back. After a few moments of silence Shane spoke up.

"Well...?" Shane asked, waiting in anticipation.

"It's beautiful..." Caitlyn whispered.

"It's amazing." Shannen said quietly.

"What are we waiting for?" Nate said a little louder. The other four ran straight for the shore while Shane and I stood watching them. I interlaced my fingers with his and looked up at him. Our eyes locked and we both smiled at eachother.

"You're amazing Shane Gray."

"And you're even more amazing Mitchie Torres." I grinned at him as we slowly walked hand in hand to meet the others. This time a few months ago I was like a closed book. Hardly saying anything to anyone. Now, thanks to my amazing boyfriend Shane Gray...

I couldn't be more open.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**And there you have it. The end :) I would just like to say thank you to EVERYONE! Who was apart of this story, whether it was reviewing, adding ideas, faving, alerting and or just reading/clicking on this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**So you're probably wondering why I skipped what Mitchie says to her mother at the beginning of this chapter. Well I belive somethings are just better unsaid ;) LOL.**

**Anyways, Once again thank you so much guys, and could you do me the honour of reviewing for the last time? Thank you! :D**

**I love you guys, goodbye. (on this story)**

**Natalie x**

**P.S - Check out my other story? It's called Because No One Understands as I'm sure I've mentioned before. Reviews are welcome :)**

**Okay BYYEEE!**


End file.
